16 And Pregnant
by MrsDarylDixon14
Summary: After breaking up with Jimmy, Beth decides it's time to finally have her first drink. Beth has more then one drink and ends up drunk, she meets Daryl and the two hit it off. They end up going back to his place and their whole lives are changed forever from that one drunken night.
1. First Drink

**16 And Pregnant  
Chapter 1 - First Drink  
Beth Greene**

Things have been bad between me and Jimmy for a while so when Jimmy called me this morning and asked if he could come over later today to talk I wasn't all that surprised but just because I wasn't surprised and knew it was coming, doesn't mean that it makes this any less painful. I have been with Jimmy for a just over a year and I was in love with him but the thing with Jimmy is he doesn't seem to love me and every small thing causes an argument between us. He will complain about me hanging out with the girls at the weekend or when Maggie came home from college I would hang out with her or if I didn't want to go to a certain place for a date… silly things.

Me and Jimmy knew things were going to end but everyone else thinks that things between me and Jimmy are great and we're the perfect couple. My parents, Maggie and Shawn also think that we're as happy as can be… Shawn doesn't like Jimmy for the plain fact that he's my boyfriend but when he finds out that he came here to break up with me he is going to freak out. I wouldn't want to be Jimmy when Shawn gets hold of him for breaking up with his little sister.

It's going to be easier on Jimmy to break up with me though because I have the house to myself this afternoon, my dad and mom are going grocery shopping, Maggie is out with her new boyfriend Glenn and Shawn is out with his friends. Normally when I have the house to myself Jimmy would come over, we'd make out and watch a movie or something. I know it sounds lame that we only make out but I always wanted to wait until I was married to have sex with somebody because then I'd know that I really loved them and we were going to be together forever.

If Jimmy was ending things with me then I wanted him to know what he was going to be missing out on so I put on a white cotton top with a black bra on underneath and my pair of white jean shorts that my parents and Shawn definitely wouldn't approve of. I decided to leave my hair down in my natural curls and put on some light make up then my white sandals.

The front door knocked and I took a deep breath before walking to the door and opening it to see Jimmy standing on the other side. I stepped out and closed the door "Hey" I said with a smile on my face and kissed his cheek.

"Hi… walk with me?" He asked and I nodded and grabbed his hand. We walked around the farm and found a spot to sit down "We've been together for a long time" He started.

"Fourteen months" I told him, I wasn't going to make this easy.

"Look Beth I think your beautiful and you are one of the nicest people I have ever met in my life but… we're sixteen years old and I wanna be a teenager. I don't want us to be married with kids at eighteen and then in ten years I wonder what happened in my life, I wanna play the field a little" He explained and he couldn't sound more like a jackass if he tried.

"Do you know how much of a jerk sound right now?" I questioned and he just sighed "Jimmy I'm not stupid. I know you came here to break up with me but I didn't want to make it easy on you. I thought you would have said something a little better then that because what you just told me is; you want to dump me so you can hook up with other girls" I told him.

"You twisting it" He stated.

"How?" I questioned "You're dumping me! You just said you want to play the field a little" I said.

"Doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with other girls" He told me.

"What are you gonna do? Buy them an ice cream and hold their hands? I know you're frustrated that I never had sex with you and you told me you understood my reasons and that you ok with that… did you lie to me?" I questioned.

"It wasn't that I lied. At first it wasn't a big deal to me that we never had sex but I'm sixteen years old in a relationship and I'm sick and tired of using my hand" He told me.

Before I could stop myself my hand connected with his face. I stood up in anger and couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes "Leave before Shawn gets back" I told him angrily and started walking back to the house, I felt his hand grab my arm to stop me walking away from him "Let go of me and leave! Don't ever contact me ever again!" I screamed at him and tugged my arm away from him.

I stormed up the house and slammed the front door closed behind me and ran up to my room. I took my clothes off and put on a flannel shirt, jeans and my boots before going back down the stairs. I left a note in the kitchen for my dad when he gets home so he didn't worry about me then left the house. I walked to the stable where I grabbed my chocolate coloured horse Fudge.

After saddling him up and everything I jumped on and set off for a ride. I knew he was coming here to break up with me but actually hearing him telling me he wanted us to break up just made it seem real. Jimmy actually broke up with me. He broke up with me so he could go and sleep with other girls, I thought he understood why I didn't want to sleep with him yet.. He told me he would wait for me because he loved me and now I feel such a fool.

Me and Fudge just rode around for an hour or so before we started heading back but I wasn't in a rush so we just took a slow trot back and it felt good to be just riding and away from everything and everyone. I knew everyone at home was going to notice my bad mood and I was gonna have to tell them that Jimmy broke up with me and when they asked why I wasn't going to hold back. I would tell them the truth. He broke up with me so he could fool around with other girls because I wasn't enough for him.

When I got back to the stable I saw Maggie walking towards me "Wondering when you were going to get back" She said as I hopped of Fudge and took the saddle off him "What's wrong?" She asked me obviously noting my sour mood.

"Me and Jimmy broke up" I stated and put Fudge in his stable.

The two of us walked back up to the house and into the kitchen mom and dad where putting away the groceries "Why the long face?" Dad asked me.

"Me and Jimmy broke up" I repeated.

"Why?" Mom asked and she sounded more gutted then I did.

"He wanted more then I would give him" I answered before grabbing an apple and walking up the stairs to my room where I closed the door behind me so everyone knew to leave me alone.

I didn't really fancy sitting around here all night with my family asking questions about my relationship with Jimmy so I called my friend Chloe "Hey" She said as she answered the phone.

"Hey… you busy tonight?" I asked her.

"No why?" She questioned.

"Because me and Jimmy have broken up and I need time with my girls" I said to her.

"I have the perfect idea. Why don't I call the girls and we all stay at mine tonight? We can get a pizza, watch a move and make a voodoo doll of Jimmy" She said and we both started laughing.

"That sounds perfect" I told her.

"Great! Come to mine in a couple hours" She said.

After we hung up I decided to have a quick shower and get my things together then beg Maggie to use her car, I passed my test last month but I can't afford to buy a car yet.

I got to Chloe's house two hours later and knew I was the last one to arrive, when Chloe answered the door our other friends Demi, Maci and Taylor were standing behind her. I walked through the front door and all the girls wrapped their arms around me in a hug trying to make me feel better which I appreciated "I can't believe you two broke up… what happened?" Chloe asked as we went into her living and sat down on the sofa.

"Basically it's because I didn't sleep with him. He said he wants to play the field and not be eighteen and married with a baby and in ten years wonder where his life went" I explained to them and they all gasped in shock at his words "His words, not mine" I added.

Everyone thought of Jimmy as a nice guy, the type of guy every girl wants their boyfriend to be like "Was there any warning?" Maci asked.

"Sort of. I mean we haven't been getting along all that great lately but when he called this morning and asked if he could come over so we could talk I knew what was gonna happen" I explained to them.

"Well he's an asshole!" Taylor stated angrily.

"You know Beth, it's times like these when a drink helps" Chloe said.

I was the most boring sixteen year old ever. I didn't have sex with my boyfriend, I didn't go to parties and when I wasn't with my family I was usually either hanging with my friends or doing homework. I got all straight As in school and I never missed a day. My friends on the other hand go to every party they hear about, never do their homework and when they went to parties they got really drunk and slept with boys.

Not having sex with my boyfriend made him dump me. Maybe I could have one little drink to shut them up and then we could all move on with our lives "Ok just the one" I told her and the girls squealed with joy.

"But…" Chloe stated and I started to groan "We need to go to the bar because I don't have any drink here" She said.

Chloe's older brother Jamie owned a bar called Oasis and that was where my friends go to drink before they go to party. They have to sit in the corner away from the punters and by the back door though in case the police come in and find them serving minors as Jamie could then lose his license "I'm not dressed for a bar" I told her trying to make excuses so I wouldn't have to go.

"You look fine" Maci said "But we gotta put a little make up on you" She told me and reached into her bag and pulled out her makeup bag "C'mon, your dad will never find out" She said to me.

"If he does, I'm blaming you" I told her.

Forty five minutes later I was standing at the bar with the girls. Jamie was the only person working for another hour as that is when it gets busy. He didn't seemed fazed that he might get caught serving us and get into trouble with the police, he was surprised to see me here as I was normally at home doing homework. He told us what our limit was on what we was allowed and put it in a separate fridge so he didn't accidentally serve it to the punters and I was thinking about how much this was gonna cost me but Chloe assured me we didn't have to pay.

My first drink was a shot of vodka. Man that was rough. I thought I was going to be sick there and then on the bar which made the girls laugh "I promise it gets better" Taylor said to me as she handed another shot to me and I groaned "C'mon stop be boring, we here now you might as well enjoy it" She told me.

"Ok fine" I stated and took the shot of her.

* * *

 **I AM BACK! I have re-written my story, I have made changes due to spelling errors, grammar mistakes and basically made it a little more readable. Hopefully you will all enjoy the story and will want to read it again. Please follow, favourite me and the story also PLEASE review. Thanks :) X**


	2. Just One Night

**A/N: WOW. So much love for the first chapter! Thank you guys so much, I cannot believe it. Hopefully I will get as much love... or maybe a little more... for this chapter. This is chapter 2 and I really hope you like it!**

 **Sadly I do not own The Walking Dead or any of the original characters :(**

* * *

 **16 And Pregnant  
Chapter 2 - Just One Night  
Daryl Dixon**

Merle got sent down again today and he was to serve an 8 month sentence for drink driving of all things. The man has drugs in his possession on a daily basis and is sometimes selling drugs and growing them but he goes down for drink driving. Merle was supposed to be the big brother looking out for me but he don't do shit! I got me, myself and I. Merle's been in prison for most of my life, my pops used to beat me and my momma died when I was young. The only person who ever looked after me as a kid was my uncle Jesse but he died when I was 21 from a heart attack so I literally had no one in my life no more and I didn't need anyone.

For most of my life I've had to take care of things myself so I don't know why I'm so bothered about Merle going into prison now. He's never done anything for me anyways but hold me back, whenever I wanted to get a job he would make me feel bad about leaving him but I never leave… Merle's the one that always leaves me. Now he was inside again I was going to change my life, I didn't have him here telling me what a mistake I was making or trying to talk me out of it I could do what I wanted and then when he gets out I can tell him where to go.

But I would do all of that tomorrow, right now what I needed was a drink and what better place to go to my local bar, Oasis, the guy who owned it Jamie was a nice and decent guy who although didn't like Merle he was always good to me. Always gave me my first drink on the house and sometimes if I was too licked to get myself home then he would sometimes drive me or call me a cab.

I walked into the bar and saw 3 guys standing at one end of the bar and a group of 4 girls at the other end, they wasn't old enough to be in here I knew that. Three of them have been in here regularly and Jamie explained that one of them was his sister and the others were her friends, he said he would rather them get drunk here where he can keep an eye on them instead of going to parties and getting so wasted on God knows what which I guess made sense.

The girl I didn't recognise looked the youngest out of the 4 girls. The other three might pass for 18 if they were lucky but you could tell this girl was no older then 16 but then again the other girls were probably her school friends. She was the drunkest out of the group of girls and was having trouble sitting down on her seat, I could tell she wasn't a big drinker as I knew what Jamie allowed them to have.

I couldn't help but laugh as the drunk girl stood up but lost her footing and nearly fell over. Her friends helped her stand up and they all started laughing as well "That girl's gonna get me in trouble" Jamie told me as he handed me my beer "She's my sister's friend, never had a drink in her life… she's a goody two shoes with straight As" He said.

"If she's never had a drink before what made her change her mind tonight?" I asked him and he just shrugged "Well she looks like she's enjoying herself" I told him and he just rolled his eyes at me.

"So how'd it go today?" He asked, he knew Merle had court today.

"He got eight months" I told him.

"That's rough man" He commented.

"I'm used to it" I said with a shrug and downed my beer.

"Still sucks" He replied.

Half an hour later I was on my fifth beer and I had no intention of slowing down as today was the last day I was a slave to Merle Dixon, my big brother. From now on I was going to be my own person and there was nothing that anyone could do about it, especially Merle.

I wanted a smoke so I grabbed my pack of cigarettes and made my outside to the front of the bar as you weren't allowed to smoke inside anymore, a load of shit in my opinion. I lit one and took a long drag out of it which made me feel much better, I turned as I heard the door open and saw the drunk girl from inside trying to get out the door. I grabbed her arm to help steady her and she came outside, she stood against the wall beside me "You alright?" I asked her.

"I'm fine" She answered and looked up at me with big, blue innocent eyes.

"Not a big drinker are ya?" I questioned.

"That obvious?" She asked.

"Just a little" I replied "So what happened that was so bad you've decided to get drunk for the first time?" I asked her.

"Boyfriend dumped me" She answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"He wanted more then me" She replied.

"Well he's a fool" I told her.

"I'm Beth by the way" She said and held her hand out.

"Daryl" I said and shook her hand.

Our hands stayed together and we looked into each other's eyes. I put my cigarette on the floor and stamped it out not once looking away from her. We moved a little closer together and then somehow we ended up kissing and her hand pulled away from mine and she threw her arms around my neck holding me to her. I moved my body closer to her body and felt her push her groin into mine then she pulled away from me "Let's get outta here" She whispered huskily to me.

 **Things get a little naughty here, just a warning**

We went to my truck and got in, I drove to my place and as soon as I opened the front door we grabbed each other and started kissing again. I had her against the front door and her arms went around my neck again, I moved my hands to her hips and slipped my hands down to her ass and pulled her groin closer to mine. I moved my lips from her lips and started placing kisses down her cheek and neck and when I got to a spot behind her ear she moaned in pleasure.

I picked Beth up and she wrapped her legs around my waist and started moving her groin against me and I could feel myself getting hard and Beth knew I was as well because she gave me a little cheeky grin. I pulled away from the door and walked us over to the living room and I sat down on the sofa with her sat on my lap and we started making out again.

She placed her lips on my neck and gave me the lightest butterfly kisses and then it was my turn to make a pleasurable moan. She grinded her hips against mine and it was all becoming a little too much, I needed my release soon.

I grabbed the hem of her top and lifted it over her head and expertly undone her bra with one hand, I flung it across the room and grabbed her breasts in my hands. My thumb ran over her nipples which made her gasp so I continued to do that to her, she put her hands under my shirt and ran her hands over my body. She then grabbed my shirt and lifted it off me and threw it down the back of the sofa.

Beth pushed her chest into me as I put my hands on her shoulders and ran them down her back until I reached her ass. I laid Beth down on the sofa and started tugging her shoes and jeans off her leaving her in just her black underwear, her hands went to my belt and she started undoing it but she was struggling a little so I helped her and then I she started pushing my jeans off me.

The two of us were just left in our underwear and the realisation at what was going to happen, Beth suddenly became nervous but she carried on kissing and touching me. I didn't want her regretting this in the morning and make up a rape charge or something stupid so I pulled away from her "You ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine" She said but I looked at her with raised eyebrows "It's my first time" She admitted to me. I went to get off her but her hands went to my waist and she held me to her "Don't stop, I want to do this" She told me.

"You sure?" I questioned.

"Positive" She replied and kissed me.

I took her underwear off as she took mine off me. She was getting more nervous so to make this a little easier for her my hand went down to her entrance and she hitched her breath before I even touched her. I slipped one finer inside and she gasped at the new sensation, it feels like she was very ready for this.

Her hand grabbed me and she started moving her hand up and down but if she carried that on then this was going to be over a lot sooner then I wanted it to be. I took her hand off and positioned myself at her entrance "Just relax" I told her and she nodded at me "You ready?" I asked her.

"Yes" She answered.

I pushed just a little bit inside her and went in more and more until all of me was inside her and I let her fidget and get a little more comfortable "You ok?" I asked and she nodded at me. I pulled out a little and pushed in again making her gasp and I thought that she was in pain so I was going to pull out and stop but she shook her head and moved her hips up to meet me.

We moved together and all to soon for my liking we were both done and I fell onto the other side of the sofa so I didn't squash her and we got our breaths back "Let's go again!" She said excitedly and practically jumped on me.

"Let's go upstairs" I told her and grabbed her hand.

 **Beth Greene**

Daryl grabbed my hand and helped me off the sofa then we started walking towards the stairs, we walked up the stairs and he led me to his bedroom. When we got to his bedroom he pointed over to the bed where I went and laid down as Daryl closed his bedroom door. When he closed the door he just stared at me laying on the bed and I felt a little self conscious.

He walked over to the bed and laid down next to me. I straddled his hips and started kissing him again and once again I could feel him getting hard under me again. Soon we were having sex again and I never felt more great in my life, I can't believe this is what I was missing!

 **It's safe to read it again for those of you who don't like the M rated stuff**

After our second time I laid down next to Daryl. We both laid on our backs and looked up at the ceiling and tried to get our breaths back "You ok?" Daryl asked me.

"I'm fine" I said to him and laid on my side to face him.

"I'm gonna get a drink, you want anything?" He asked me.

"No I'm ok" I said "Do you want me to go?" I asked him.

"No you can stay the night" He told me.

He got out of bed and saw little lines across his back that looked like scars but it was only for a millisecond because he then stood up and grabbed a t-shirt and put it on and some boxers, he then left the bedroom and closed the door behind him as he left.

I cannot believe what I had just done! It felt great and I felt so sexy but I had always made a promise to myself to wait until I was married and found the one. I was so drunk when I met Daryl at the bar and although I had now sobered up I don't regret it. I feel like I should regret it but I don't, I was with Jimmy for over a year and we never went further then making out and after meeting this guy and speaking to him for five minutes I jumped in his truck and came to his house with him and had sex with him twice.


	3. Six Weeks

**16 And Pregnant  
Chapter 3 - Six Weeks  
Beth Greene**

It was Monday and I was supposed to go to school but because I've been getting sick the past couple of days my parents have told me to stay at home for today and if I wasn't any better tomorrow then they will take me to the doctors. I think I know what the problem was though because I haven't had my period yet and it's been six weeks since I had sex with Daryl. I think I might be pregnant. Of course I haven't told anyone what happened that night, not even the girls. Daryl dropped me off the next morning round the corner from Chloe's house and I told them that I saw Maggie's boyfriend so left to go home.

Of course I didn't want to be pregnant but I had done a paper on it at school about the signs and symptoms and I'm getting a few of them. I feel sick when there's food cooking, I'm more tired then normal, I have a belly ache and I hadn't had my period yet either. I was scared and I wanted to talk to someone about this but who could I talk to? Everyone would freak out and kill me if they knew what I done.

I was the sort of girl that parents want their daughters to be like, I get straight As, I have a bright future, I have a good relationship with my family, I go to church on a Sunday and say my prayers at dinnertime with my family. Everything I have worked for in my life could be going down the toilet and ending now if I'm pregnant and I don't know what I was going to do. Although Daryl seems like a decent enough guy but I can't see him being daddy material and I was freaking out.

What I needed to do was buy a pregnancy test somehow and take it without anyone knowing just to confirm or deny my suspicions but I have no idea how I was going to do that. I didn't have a car that I could take and just drive off into town, I would have to borrow Maggie's car and if I asked her to go into town she would ask my why I wanted to go and I'm a terrible liar. Maggie would see straight through me.

Luckily dad was out working today so I could avoid him, mom was out in the barn fixing things with Shawn so if Maggie does suss me out it will be just her. I threw my legs out of bed and walked down the stairs to see Maggie in the kitchen drinking a glass of milk "Hey, how you feeling?" Maggie asked me.

"Better... Listen can I borrow your car please?" I asked her.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously

"Need to run into town" I told her.

"What for?" She asked.

"Maggie please can I just borrow your car?" I asked starting to panic.

"What are you hiding?" She questioned.

"Nothing!" I shouted.

"See now I know you're hiding something… Beth you can talk to me, what is going on?" She asked me and I could see in her face that she was starting to get a little worried.

"I don't wanna say I just… need to get something" I told her.

"Look I know that I'm not the easiest person to talk to sometimes but I'm your big sister, if you can't talk to me then who can you talk to?" She questioned.

Before I could stop myself I started crying. Maggie rushed over to me and wrapped her arms around me and brought me in close to her "Beth sweetie talk to me" She said but I just continued to cry into her chest, she rubbed my back comfortingly. Maggie started walking with me upstairs and we ended up in my bedroom. We sat down on my bed and I continued to cry "Beth if you don't tell me what's wrong now then I am going to get Shawn and mom" She told me and I knew she was would do it.

"Maggie if I tell you then you have to promise me that you won't tell anybody… it's a major secret" I told her and she nodded her head at me "I think I'm pregnant" I said.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed "You better start explaining yourself right now!" She shouted and stood up.

I explained to her what happened and she was angry that I had gotten drunk in the first place and was even angrier at me for sleeping with someone I didn't know "Not only might you be pregnant but with if you caught disease? Did you not think of that? You're the sensible one out of all of us Beth… What's daddy gonna say? Or Shawn?" She questioned me angrily but I didn't answer "Right get up now, we're going into town and we're getting a pregnancy test" She said.

Me and Maggie drove in silence to town and I waited in the car as Maggie ran into the drug store and brought me a pregnancy test, she handed the bag to me as she got into the car and we drove back to the house. The whole time we drove she didn't speak a word to me and I knew she probably wasn't going to speak to me for a couple days because she was so angry.

When we got back to the house she ordered me up the stairs to take the pregnancy test and I did as I was told. I took the pregnancy test and put the cap on it as I walked into my bedroom. Maggie was sat on my bed and I put the test down on my bedside table as I waited for the result to show, it said I needed to wait three minutes and it's been two.

When the three minutes was up I looked at the pregnancy test and wasn't surprised to see that the test was positive. I nodded at Maggie and she looked down at her hands in her lap, I knew she was disappointed in me but there was nothing that we could do now "Oh Beth I can't believe this… how could you be so stupid?" She questioned.

"I'm sorry Maggie" I told her.

"Sorry? You're sorry? What's daddy gonna say? Shawn? Mom? What's this Daryl guy gonna say?" She questioned.

"I don't know" I replied "Maggie please don't say anything until I tell Daryl" I pleaded with her.

"Fine but you have till the end of the week" She said before walking out of the bedroom slamming the door behind her.

I laid down on my bed and I started crying. I was stupid to sleep with Daryl in the first place. When he found out it was my first time he offered to stop and I should've taken him up on that offer. I should've just said that I didn't want to and end things then and there but I didn't, I slept with him and now I'm 16 and pregnant.

 **Daryl Dixon**

 _Baby brother.  
I told you I don't wanna talk to ya whilst I'm in here. Just get on with your life whilst I'm here and then when I'm out we'll start back up where we left up. I'll make sure your not strapped for cash, I'll send you what I can but it's not gonna be a lot. Stay out of trouble and I'll see ya in 8 months  
Merle_

When Merle was in prison he never liked speaking to anyone he just kept to himself and then when he was freed he would carry on doing what he always does. He'll go back to drinking and doing his drugs and I will be expected to follow him but I was sick and tired of doing that, I wasn't going to be Merle's sheep anymore. I'm done with Merle. I'm gonna carry on with my life and when Merle comes home I'll make sure he's got somewhere to stay and then he can go.

Since I was 17 I've lived on my own and as soon as I got a place of my own Merle moved in and I couldn't get rid of him. I needed to get on with my life, find myself a job, girlfriend and finally settle down with my life. I'm 35 years old and I ain't getting any younger, I don't want to be like Merle… 47, alone, addicted to drugs, addicted to drink and a criminal record as long as your arm. I want more from life.

I needed a drink.

I got to the bar and saw I was the only person in there. When I reached the bar I had a beer waiting for me, I sat down on a seat and Jamie stood there looking at me with raised eyebrows "I've not seen you for a few weeks, where you been?" He asked me.

"Trying to find a job" I told him.

"Well I'm looking for a barman" He said.

"You offering me a job?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. You're a decent guy and I know you can handle yourself if anything happens and you're a regular here so you know everyone, you fancy it?" He questioned.

"That'd be great" I said.

"Alright, you start on Thursday at 6pm" He told me.

I finished that beer and had one with Jamie to celebrate and then I left. I went to the store and brought myself some smokes before jumping back into my truck and heading home, I needed to write to Merle and let him know what's going on and what's gonna happen when he gets home.

 _Merle  
Things are gonna change. I've got myself a job and I'm gonna try and get on with my life, I wanna settle down now. I'm 35 years old and I don't wanna be 80 and regret my life. When you get out I'll make sure that you have somewhere to stay because I don't think you should stay with me anymore, I'm supporting you and you're my big brother… you're meant to support me. I hope you can understand.  
Daryl_

After I read through the letter I put it in an envelope and made the decision to post it tomorrow and I knew already what Merle's response was gonna be. He was gonna tell me that I was leaving him and I owed it to him to look after him but I was sick and tired of being his bitch.

I sat on the sofa and threw my head back and sighed, my thoughts went to Beth and what had happened right here on this sofa. I liked Beth she seemed sweet and a nice girl and I was gonna invite her for some breakfast or something but when I woke up the next morning she was already gone. She left me a note saying; _Thanks for a great night, you opened my eyes to a lot of things. Sorry to be running out like a slut before you wake up but my friends are gonna wonder where I am_

I don't know how the girl can call herself a slut, I know other 16 year olds that have done way worse that that.

The one thing I remember about Beth was her big blue eyes, it was like looking into an ocean or something. I know sounds stupid but it's true. She said her boyfriend wanted more then her so he dumped her… was he crazy? I know men that would kill for a girl like Beth and he had her and just got rid of her. I know she slept with me as a revenge thing and I don't mind but I hope she knows that guys like her dick ex boyfriend think that they can have the world and they can't, he'll come back running they always do but I hope she tells him where to go.

Man, if I had a girl like Beth in my life then I would never let her go. I would make sure she knew how much I loved her, cared for her, wanted her and needed her. Girls like her don't come around very often and for someone to break up with her is just ridiculous and proves that she deserves someone better in her life.


	4. Surprise Visit

**16 And Pregnant  
Chapter 4 - Surprise Visit  
Beth Greene**

The alarm clock went off and I groaned in annoyance as I turned it off and threw the bed covers off me, I laid there for a moment enjoying the coolness of the air and then threw my legs over the side of the bed and pulled myself out. I went to the bathroom and showered, brushed my teeth and washed my face before going back to my bedroom and picking out some clothes for the day. It was gonna be a scorcher today so I put on a white sleeveless top and a turquoise skirt with turquoise accessories, I put on my comfortable black sandals. I curled my hair to give it some volume and didn't bother with any makeup as I would probably sweat it off during the day anyway.

When I got downstairs I was the last one to be seated around the breakfast table and I saw that someone had already made me a plate of food. It was only toast on my plate which I was thankful for but on Shawn's plate next to me was bacon, eggs, tomatoes and toast and the smell made me feel sick "Forgot something" I stated and ran up the stairs to the bathroom where I got sick as quietly as I could.

After brushing my teeth again I went back downstairs and Maggie smiled softly at me, Shawn had eaten his breakfast already and had left the table which I was thankful for. I sat back down and rushed the toast down my throat and was about to leave for the bus stop when Maggie called me back "Take my car today, don't want you standing out there getting heat stroke or something" She told me and handed me her car keys.

"Thanks Maggie" I said.

I kissed everyone on the cheek goodbye and walked outside the house and down to the cars, Maggie followed me and once I was in the drivers seat she stood at the window "How you feeling?" She asked me.

"Maggie I'm fine" I told her.

"Just making sure… don't forget three days" She said and went back to the house.

"How could I forget" I said quietly to myself.

"I heard that" She said as she walked back into the house.

I had three days left to tell Daryl that I was pregnant before Maggie told my family and they went hunting for him. I had planned on going to see him yesterday but I chickened out of it like a pathetic scared little girl, I needed to do it today otherwise I would never go and tell him. Maggie offered to go with me to tell him but I told her that this was something that I needed to do on my own but I was terrified of going, what if he wasn't the nice guy I thought he was and he flips out or something? The more I thought about it the more I co convinced myself not to go and tell him.

I had made a plan. I was going to call mom at lunch and tell her I was going round to Chloe's after school and I was going to tell the school that I had a dentist appointment, I could write a note and pass it off as my mom. I've done it before. It wasn't for skipping school but I wrote a note a couple times to get myself out of doing PE because I hate it so much, I was useless at all sport.

When I got to Daryl's I was planning on having a long talk with him about the situation that we're in but I guess we'll see if that actually plans out. How would you take news like this? That a girl who is 16 that you had a one night stand with is pregnant? I know he'll be shocked and I suspect a part of him is gonna be angry but would he stick by me? Would he abandon his child? He didn't seem the type but I only spent a few hours with him so maybe he is that sort of guy.

As I got to school I found a parking space and grabbed my bag before walking into school. I was a bit self conscious because obviously I knew I was pregnant and I wasn't showing or anything yet but I felt like people were staring at me. I just put my head down and carried on walking until I got to my locker, I opened it and grabbed what I needed. I closed the locker door and saw Chloe standing on the other side making me jump "Sorry" She said when she saw she had scared me.

"It's alright" I said and we started walking towards homeroom.

"Wanna come over my place after school?" She asked.

"Sorry I can't. Me and Maggie are going riding" I told her.

"Oh ok well maybe another time" She said with a shrug and went to her seat.

Chloe knew me extremely well and if she could tell that I wasn't lying just then… well I must be getting good at it. Of course I wanted to tell her because she was my best friend but I wanted to tell Daryl before I spoke to anyone else and Chloe can never keep her mouth shut. No matter who you were, if you told her a secret give her half an hour before the whole school knew so until I was ready to go public I don't think I'll tell her.

Lunchtime rolled around and Chloe caught up with me to ask if I wanted to go sit with her outside but I told her I had the dentist. I went to the main reception and gave the lady my note and signed the form before leaving.

I pulled up to Daryl's house and seen his truck in the driveway so hopefully he was home. I sat my the car for a little while trying to pluck up the courage to do this. It needed to be done. I took a couple more breaths before getting out of the car and slowly walking over to the front door, I took another deep breath before knocking on it. I heard footsteps on the other side and then Daryl answered the door, he looked more then shocked to see me.

He invited me in the house and he led me out into his backyard where he had a couple of unlatching chairs just randomly placed in the middle of the grass, there was no table. I sat down on one and Daryl sat on another "Can I get you a drink or something?" He asked and I just shook my head "Ok then… is there something you wanted?" He questioned obviously wanting to know why I was here.

"I erm… you need to know that I…" I shook my head "Sorry I planned what I was gonna say and now the words have left my head" I told him nervously.

"Right well just start from the beginning" He said.

"I'll just spit it out" I said and he breathed deep "I'm pregnant" I stated.

"Pregnant?" He questioned.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Is it mine?" He asked.

"Yes!" I shouted "Did you not listen to me when I told you I was a virgin?" I asked him angrily. When we had sex he knew if was my first time.

"Well you might have gotten back with that boyfriend of yours or something" He said.

"No I haven't… only person I've ever had sex with in my life is you" I told him.

"You need to leave" He stated.

"What? Daryl we have talk about what we're gonna do" I said.

"I'm not doing anything… you're leaving" He said.

 **Daryl Dixon**

Beth left the house not forgetting to slam the front door behind her. I stood up from my chair and picked it up and threw it against the wall of my house, I was so angry! The first rule of bringing a girl back for just the one night… wear a condom! The girl was only 16 years of age, what was I going to do? I might as well call Merle and see if he wants a cellmate… her parents are probably gonna call the cops on me.

Pregnant? Oh my God! All these years I use condoms and the one night that I don't I end up getting a 16 year old pregnant… there's no way that I can be a dad right now, I'm not ready to be a dad. I have to sort myself out first before I'm given the responsibility of someone else.

Maybe I can convince her that it's in everyone's best interest for her to get rid of the baby because she wasn't ready to be a mother at 16 years of age, I wasn't ready to be a father right now and it wasn't fair for a baby to be brought into such a mess. We wasn't married and I only had a bar job, she wasn't working, we didn't live together, I'm possibly gonna end up in jail for sleeping with her… it was a mess.

I heard something come through the letter box so I went to the front door to see a small piece of paper laying on the ground with a phone number and a little message under the number; _Call me if you change your mind, Beth._

Call her if I change my mind? I'll call her but it's not to change my mind. She needs to get rid of this baby and then the two of can get on with our lives and forget about all of this. She can finish high school and go to college and I can work on getting my life together without having Merle around the place.

You know what I blame this on Merle. If he was home instead of in prison then I never would have brought her back, hell if he hadn't got sent down that day that I wouldn't have been at the bar getting a drink and I wouldn't have met Beth at all. This was all Merle's fault! He was in prison in a secure cell and yet here he was still ruining my life… All the from in there, will I ever be free of him?

 **Beth Greene**

I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 1:20 and I didn't normally get home from school until 4ish and where I told them that I was going to Chloe's after school they wasn't expecting me back until at least 7 tonight. What was I going to do for all them hours? I was hoping Daryl reacted differently and we actually spoke. There was only one place I could think of and it was an hours drive outside of Atlanta.

Glenn was Maggie's boyfriend and I know that he was picking her up this morning around 10ish and they were spending the day together at his apartment. I grabbed my phone and dialled her number "Hey" She said as she answered the phone.

"I just went to see Daryl" I told her.

"And what happened?" She asked.

"He told me to leave" I said and started crying.

"I'm sorry honey" She said.

"Can I come to see you at Glenn's? I wrote a note for the school telling them I had the dentist all afternoon and I told daddy I was going to Chloe's after school so I don't have anywhere else to go" I explained to her.

"Yeah of course you can" She replied.

"Maggie what am I gonna do?" I questioned.

"Just get here and we'll talk" She said.

"Ok I love you, bye" I said and hung up the phone.

I put a CD on and started the hours drive to Glenn's house. I don't know what I was going to do now that I know Daryl doesn't want anything to do with me or this baby. What was my momma gonna say? Daddy? Shawn? If I had someone to help me parent then it might have made the blow seem a little better but for me to be doing this alone… Will they let me live there with a baby? Will I have to choose between them and the baby? I had no idea what I was going to do now.

Maggie had been good so far but what was gonna happen when I told the rest of my family? What will happen to Maggie when they find out that she knew and never told them? There were so many questions about my future and my baby's future right now and at the moment I didn't have an answer to any of them questions.

* * *

 **I am really sorry about the long wait. I thought i had uploaded the chapters a few days ago, it wasn't until I looked at my emails and saw I last updated on the 10th. Sorry for my 'Blonde' moment. I promise it will not happen again!**


	5. Change Of Heart

**16 And Pregnant  
Chapter 5 - Change Of Heart  
Beth Greene**

Maggie had agreed not to tell my family until I was ready to tell them and I knew that I was going to have to tell them soon. They were starting to notice the difference in my behaviour and they were starting to ask questions. My mum knew my menstrual cycle like the back of her hand and she had noticed that I hadn't had one in a while, I just told her that it was just down to stress. She had brought that for now as she knows herself how hard I'm working to keep my grades high and she knows that you can miss periods due to stress but I knew she wasn't going to buy that for long.

The hardest part about telling them that I was pregnant was going to be telling them I got pregnant as the result of a one night stand after I broke up with Jimmy, I was going to have to tell my family that the father of my child doesn't want to know. That I was going to be raising a child on my own at the age of 16. They were going to be so disappointed in me and I know that the person who was going to react the worse was going to be Shawn, he was so over protective of me which annoyed me so much sometimes but right now I need my big brother.

I had gone online the other night and looked up pregnancy and the sort of things to expect and see what things I would need to buy for a newborn and just generally researching what I was getting myself in for. Looking through everything I realised just how tough it was going to be to raise this baby by myself, I didn't have a job and my family wasn't the richest family ever so I was going to struggle financially. I was mature for my age but was I ready to raise a baby on my own right now? Could I depend on my family for help? Will they kick me out the house? Will I truly be alone?

As I had been looking through the internet I came across a page for an abortion clinic which was a 45 minute drive from here and as I looked through the web page I realised how much simpler my life would be. If I had an abortion then I would never have to tell anyone anything, it would all be forgotten about and I wouldn't have to see my parents disappointed looks every day for the rest of my life.

To be honest an abortion would be a really good option for me right now in my life and it would sort out a lot of my options, I hate thinking this but I am seriously considering it. I know Maggie would flip out if she knew that I was thinking this but it was such a good option for me, I know I'm a Christian girl and it goes against everything I believe but after thinking things through it seems a good choice.

I can't raise a baby on my own at the age of 16 with no money. I can't expect my parents to pay for my child considering they are still paying for me to live, I don't know what it was that I wanted anymore.

There was too much going on in my head right now and now I understand why 16 year olds shouldn't be having sex.

I was so glad that today was Saturday because I didn't have to worry about the kids at school finding out about the baby. I hadn't told anyone but Maggie, Daryl and Glenn but I am so paranoid that the kids at school can spot it and it scared it as I wasn't ready for people to know just yet. Although it being Saturday meant that I had to deal with Maggie and suddenly school seemed like a good idea after all, she follows me around all day, she constantly asks if I'm ok, she constantly asks if I have a plan set up for the baby, she asks if Daryl has been in contact…

Knowing that I had Maggie's support was great but sometimes I wished that she didn't know either because then I wouldn't have someone constantly in my ear. I'm trying to decide what I want to do and Maggie won't give me the time on my own to make those decisions and I was starting to get really bothered by it but I know that she's just trying to do her best and make sure I was ok.

"What the hell is this?" Maggie asked walking into my bedroom with my laptop in her hands, the laptop was open and on the abortion clinic page.

"Maggie…" I started but she stopped me.

"Now you listen to me missy… don't you dare go and get an abortion because if you do I swear to God Beth I won't ever talk to you again" She said to me.

"I haven't made any decisions yet I'm still thinking it through" I told her and she opened her mouth to reply but I carried on talking "Maggie I have no job to financially support a child, if mom and dad kick me out of the house I have no where to live and I am just not ready to bring up a baby at this time in my life" I explained to her.

"This isn't the answer!" She shouted and put the laptop down, she sat down next to me and held my hands "Beth I know you're young and I know you think that this is for the best but it ain't" She told me "I will help you with whatever you need and you know that… it doesn't matter if everyone shuts you out I won't I promise" She pleaded with me "Just don't do this" She said.

"Nothing is set in stone yet I'm just thinking things through… I'm 16 Maggie remember that" I said to her.

 **Maggie Greene**

After speaking to Beth I was angry that she was even considering this! I thought that Beth was keeping this baby and raising it, I never knew she even had thoughts of not continuing this pregnancy. There is so much going through her head and I know that she thinks this is the best decision for her but it's not, I know for a fact that if this Daryl guy had told her that he would help her with the baby then she wouldn't even consider this. It's all his fault she was going through all this and I think it's about time I meet him.

I got my keys and left Beth in the house on her own and went to that bar she met Daryl in and after parking my car I stormed inside the bar and went over to the bar "I'm looking for someone called Daryl?" I asked him.

"I'm Daryl" He answered looking a little confused.

"You're Daryl?" I questioned.

"Yeah.. Why?" He asked.

"So you're the guy that knocked up my little sister" I said.

He looked down at the bar for a second before looking back at me "Please go" He said.

"I don't think so" I stated "She's 16 years old and expecting your baby… She's at home right now and debating having an abortion or not. She shouldn't be in this situation but she has and you need to be a man right now and step up to your responsibilities" I told him.

"She ain't my problem" He said and before I could stop myself I slapped him across the face so hard that my hand stung a little.

"Your lucky I ain't calling the police right now, you're clearly older then 18" I told him "How old are you?" I asked.

"None of your damn business" He answered.

"I think I should talk to your boss and let him know what sort of man he's employed" I stated.

"Look I'm sorry that she's pregnant I never meant for that to happen, she was a one night thing and that was the end of it but this isn't just down to me… she was the one who suggested we leave and when I found out she was a virgin I offered to stop but she said not to, go preach to her" He told me.

"I have believe me" I stated.

"Look it ain't my damn problem" He said.

"Yes it is! She's having your baby!" I shouted at him and I bet he was thankful that the bar was empty.

"Stop saying that!" He shouted back.

Now I understood. He didn't want to believe that he had gotten her pregnant and that's what all of this was about. I actually felt a little sorry for him but then I thought about what Beth, my little sister, is going through and I became angry all over again "She's thinking of getting an abortion because she thinks you don't care… you don't look like a bad guy to me but if you don't go and talk her out of this then you will be" I told him.

"If she wants to have an abortion then let her" He said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Asshole" I stated and turned away from him and left the barn.

When I got back home I went up to Beth's room and saw her sitting at her desk doing something on her laptop. I went and stood behind her placing my hands on her shoulders and watched what she was doing, it looked like homework but she might have closed a web page before I came up. I pray she still isn't thinking about having an abortion and ending my niece or nephew's life before they even had a chance to begin.

"On suicide watch?" She asked me irritated as she turned around to face me.

"I'm just looking out for you" I told her.

"Maggie please just leave me alone and let me make a decision on my own" She said.

"You're making the wrong one" I told her.

"How do you know that? How do you know that me keeping this baby is a good thing? I'm gonna struggle with money, education… everything that comes with being a parent. I appreciate you saying that you will help me but I can't rely on you or daddy or anyone else because this will be my baby. My problem" She explained.

"Will you listen to yourself? Since when does Beth believe killing is the only answer?" I questioned.

"Don't do that. Don't make me feel like I have no other choice but to be a mother" She said.

"You're making a mistake please just listen to me" I pleaded with her.

"How would you know? How do you know that I'm gonna regret this so much? If you have a magic power that can let you see in the future then please go ahead and tell me what's gonna happen but if you don't then just leave me alone to make this choice on my own" She said angrily and turned back to face her computer screen.

"I've had an abortion and it was the worst decision of my life" I blurted out.

"What?" She asked and turned to face me again.

 **Daryl Dixon**

Beth's sister left the bar slamming the door behind her. I heard her get in her car and pull away at speed. I sighed and shook my head as I thought about the conversation we just had, Beth was thinking of getting an abortion. That was what I wanted but now that I knew it was happening I wasn't sure if that was what I wanted now, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to have a child. The reason to kick Merle out of my life was so that I could have a family and now it was happening I was being a dick, Beth shouldn't make this decision on her own without knowing all the options.

I reached into my pocket and got out Beth's phone number that she wrote down on that piece of card and punched the number into my phone before hitting the call button, it didn't take long for her to answer.

"Hello?" She questioned as she answered.

"It's Daryl" I replied.

"Oh… hi" She said.

"Your sister came here" I told her.

"Oh my God… what happened"? She asked.

"She shouted me and slapped and then told me you were thinking of getting an abortion" I explained to her.

"So what if I am?" She questioned.

"I don't think you should until you know all of your options" I told her.

"I'm not going to be a single mother at the age of 16" She said.

"What if you didn't have to be?" I asked her.


	6. Adult Talk

**16 And Pregnant  
Chapter 6 - Adult Talk  
Beth Greene**

After Maggie blurted out her confession she stormed out of my bedroom and I was about to follow her when Daryl called and the two of us agreed to meet and talk before any decision was made. When I told Maggie that I was going to meet Daryl she wanted to come with me but I told her that I didn't want her to come and I thought it was just a conversation that me and Daryl needed to have alone first. She was hurt and upset as she had supported me since the second she found everything out but I think she understood that I wasn't trying to be mean to her it was just something that had to be done between the two of us.

I pulled up to Daryl's house and parked Maggie's car before going to the front door, I took a deep breath before knocking on the door and then moments later Daryl answered the door and allowed me to come in. We went through to the living room where Daryl told me to sit down and asked me if I wanted a drink or anything, I declined his offer then he sat down on the chair opposite the sofa "How are you feeling?" He asked me and actually sounded like he cared.

"Not too bad, the morning sickness is a killer but I'm hoping it will go soon" I told him and he just gave me a small smile "What made you ask me to come here? I thought that you wanted nothing to do with me and the baby and that was it… so what change your mind? Why now?" I questioned.

"After you sister came to see me it got me thinkin' bout some things and when she said you were thinkin' of gettin rid of it… I don't want you to make that decision without knowing all of your options" He explained and I began to speak but he carried on "I know I was a jackass but I want this, if you don't then ok I get… your 16 and you ain't finished high school yet but I will help raise the baby if you keep it" He told me.

"What can you offer?" I asked.

"I'm not gonna lie to you… I don't have a lot of money and I don't have a great job but I can honestly say that I'll be whenever you need me, I'll be as involved as you let me and if you've run out of diapers at 3am and need me to drive to a 24 hour store to get some then I'll do that. I'll be a dad" He said.

"The reason I was thinking of an abortion was because I didn't wanna do this alone. I couldn't do it alone, I wouldn't have the money, I wouldn't be able to finish high school, I couldn't have done anything. I really need you to step up and be true to your word because there is no way I'm not finishing high school… I am getting my high school diploma with the rest of my class and I will get As in all my exams but only if you will help me" I explained to him.

"I promise I'll be a dad and I'll be whatever you need me to be" He said.

"I don't know much about you… are there certain things that I should know? I don't want any nasty surprises" I told him.

"I got an older brother called Merle. He's in prison right now for drink drivin' but that's the smallest thing he's done to get himself locked up. I told him when he came out I would find him somewhere to live because he ain't comin' back here. Deep down he's a good guy but he's had a troubled past" He explained.

"What about you? You have a troubled past?" I asked.

"Don't everyone have skeleton's in the closet?" He questioned.

"Anything else I should know?" I asked.

"Like what?" He questioned.

"Prison record? Drugs? Family? I don't know anything about you" I told him.

"Well I've been arrested a couple times but nothing in the past 15 years. Smoke the odd joint but nothing else and family… it's complicated, we'll get into that another day" He said.

"What were you arrested for?" I asked.

"Stealin' cars, fightin and found with some weed" He told me.

"Well I think you should stop the drugs all together if you gonna have a baby" I told him.

"Am I havin a baby or are you goin through with your plans?" He asked.

"I was thinking of an abortion because I didn't wanna be alone and now I'm not gonna be alone. I wasn't definitely getting rid of the baby, it was just an option to consider" I explained to him.

"You told your folks?" He asked.

"Nope not yet. Maggie's the only one that knows" I told him.

"Your crazy sister? He asked.

"Don't be mean" I said.

Me and Daryl spoke for a long time and I also found out that he was 35 years old and he had a rough childhood, he didn't say much about it other then his mom died when he was young and his dad wasn't much good and Merle was in prison most of the time. He didn't say how his mom died or why his dad was no good or why Merle was always in prison but then again Daryl seems more like the keep it to yourself kind of person.

We spoke about me and my life. I used to always complain about my life but from the sounds of it I have had a much better upbringing then Daryl did. He said that he would like to be there when I tell my parents so that he can explain to them himself that he's gonna be there for me and the baby and he's gonna do the best he can. I just hope he can tell them that before Shawn and my dad shoot him.

After speaking about our personal lives we got onto just general chatter and I found out that Daryl goes camping a lot and he goes hunting for food sometimes, he likes motorcycles and fixing them up, he has a crossbow and he's just started working at the bar we met at. He admitted that he doesn't like horses and I love them and my baby will love them so we've agreed that he will get up on a horse before I give birth.

To be honest Daryl is a nice guy and although it's clear that he's got some serious personal issues regarding his family, it's clear that he's gonna do the best he can with what he has. I think he'll be a good father, he won't be perfect I know and we'll probably both make mistakes but I think once we get into a routine and he's learned the ropes properly then he'll be amazing. Our child will want for nothing.

Our conversation finished and we agreed that we would tell my parents next weekend and we would tell them together and in the mean time we were going to keep in contact and Daryl promised to call and text every day, he made me promise to call him if I needed anything from him and I told him I would. He walked me out to my car and as I got in the car I kept the door open and he rested his arms on top of the window "Drive safe and text me when your home" He said to me.

"I will I promise" I said and we smiled at each other.

When I got home I saw that everyone was home and I was bombarded with questions about where I had been and why I was so late. I just told them that I was at Chloe's house and we lost track of time which they brought and then I ran up stairs and changed into my bed shorts, a vest top and I tied my hair up and took my make up off. That was my most favourite part of the day.

My bedroom door opened and Maggie stood in the doorway with her arms crossed across her chest "How'd it go?" She asked me.

"It went good, he said he'll be there and I believe him and then we just talked about everything and anything" I told her.

"Well I'm glad" She said with a smile and turned to leave the room.

"Wanna go riding?" I asked.

"Sure, give me ten minutes" She said.

Ten minutes later me and Maggie were standing in the stable getting the horses ready for a ride. Maggie was being quiet and I tried making small conversation with her but you could tell her mind was somewhere else. I couldn't wait to get her on this ride so that I could talk to her about her shocking confession, she had been avoiding me ever since. She was preaching to me about me being able to talk to her about anything, the same goes for her… she can tell me anything.

"When did you do it?" I asked her.

"Six months ago" She replied.

"Glenn?" I asked.

"Yea, I thought we were splitting up" She told me.

"You've only been together seven months" I stated.

"I know. Glenn came with me and as soon as I walked out the door I regretted it and I know Glenn does too" She said.

"So why not try and have another one?" I asked.

"You can't have a child to replace a child" She stated.

"I didn't mean it like that" I said "I mean if you and Glenn want children then why not have one?" I questioned.

"We don't see each other enough, he lives far away and I just don't think that Glenn is ready for it either. He regrets the abortion but I know he ain't ready" She said.

"You know the abortion wasn't a definite thing, it was just an option that I was considering" I explained to her.

"It's not an option you should have even considered" She stated

"Maggie-" I started by she cut me off.

"I've been and done that and let me tell you it was the biggest mistake of my life and if I could go back in time I would have made a completely different choice" She told me.

"Daddy'll be having kittens if both of us were having a baby" I said laughing.

It was nice for me and Maggie to just go on a horse ride like we used to and talk about things. We used to do it all the time but then Maggie went off to college and we only did it when she came back for summer or Christmas if it wasn't too cold. Whilst she was away at college I missed her so much and I love Shawn and my parents but they never filled the gap of Maggie, I couldn't talk to them about anything that you talk to you big sister about but she's here now when I need her most and that was what matters.

After our horse ride we went and put the horses back in their stables and went inside the house were mom was cooking something to eat and mom said dad and Shawn had gone out to an urgent call of an animal that's been shot. I went up the stairs to my bed room before the smell of the food make me puke and Maggie stayed down stairs and helped mom do the cooking.

I grabbed my phone and saw I had a couple texts from Daryl asking if he needed to bring anything with him next week to my parents and the other text was asking me if I need any rides to and from school or anything during the week. I text him back and told him he only needed to bring himself and maybe be a first aid kit… and I told him that I didn't need a lift but I would call him if I did. I was surprised at how well he had adapted to this in such a short space of time but I was glad that he was.

Things were starting to finally look up.


	7. Coming Clean

**16 And Pregnant  
Chapter 7 - Coming Clean  
Beth Greene**

Me and Daryl walked into his house together and went straight into the living room, I sat down on the sofa and Daryl went into the kitchen to get us a drink. Me and Daryl were going to spend the day and night here together and then tomorrow we were going to the farm where we would finally tell my parents that I was pregnant. I know Daryl's nervous even if he wouldn't admit it, he had good reason to be nervous but he was staying strong which is what I need right now, I can't have him freaking out, I was freaking out myself as much as it is.

Daryl handed me a glass of water and sat down next to with a sigh "You ok?" He asked me and I just shrugged "I know your scared bout 'morrow but ya gotta do it" He told me "I'm gonna be there I promise" He said.

"I know but… I'm just scared at what they will say and do. What if they throw me out? What if they disown me and my baby? I don't have a job so I can't pay financially for my baby, I won't be able to finish high school and I won't have anywhere to live" I explained to him and I felt the tears start to well up.

"I'm sure they won't kick you out but if they do, you're more then welcome to stay here. I'm not gonna see you on the streets when it's kinda my fault we're in this situation. I will help you finish high school as much as I can but I ain't clever or nothin' and I don't want you worryin' about work, I'll sort the money out" He told me.

"Daryl I can't rely on you to pay for everything it's not fair" I said to him.

"You just focus on finishing school and being a mom, I'll worry about the rest" He said.

When I first told Daryl that I was pregnant he kicked me out of his house and he didn't want anything to do with either of us but yet here we are sitting on the sofa I lost my virginity on and discussing how we're gonna tell my family about the pregnancy. He was a good guy but I think there's a lot he hasn't told me about his past, I'm sure he'll tell me in time and I'll wait for that day and I'll be there for him when he does.

Since me and Daryl started talking and getting to know each other better I realised that Daryl was a really nice guy and I started to develop feelings for him. I liked him a lot and I think that if we carry on like this then maybe we can work this out between us and maybe have a relationship and we can be a proper family. Of course I know it was silly for me to think that he would even feel a quarter for me what I feel for him but you never, I maybe lucky but then again I haven't exactly had a lot of luck so far. Being pregnant, 16, still in high school and single is defiantly not what I would call lucky but I guess it could always be worse.

At dinner time Daryl went out to get us something and I decided to use that time to snoop around his place and see if he had any skeleton's in his closet I should know about before we go any further. I went upstairs and had a look around his bedroom first but the room was plane. He had white walls with a couple movie posters, he had a black and white bed and bed covers, his chest of drawers looked like they had seen better days. I opened them and had a little cheeky look inside but he just had underwear and socks inside, I looked through his wardrobe but there wasn't that much in there.

Just when I thought he had no sordid secrets or skeleton's I found a crossbow. Yeah a frigging crossbow! It was in a box underneath his bed that also had arrows inside and I also found camping gear hidden underneath his bed. I picked up the crossbow and realised how heavy it was I different think it would've been this heavy because it didn't look it. I was going to load an arrow and see how badass I looked in the mirror but I heard Daryl's truck pull up in the driveway.

I quickly put everything back as it was and was halfway down the stairs as he came into the house "You ok?" He asked me.

"Yeah just the using the bathroom" I told and gave him a smile as we walked into the kitchen together.

Daryl placed our food onto plates and made us another drink then we went back into the living room together where we resumed our seats on the sofa "How's the food?" He asked trying to make conversation.

"It's lovely… thank you" I said.

"I er… I was thinking that maybe I should bring something to your family tomorrow? Soften the blow maybe?" He questioned.

"I don't think they'll care much for your apple pie" I said with a laugh "Nothing can soften this blow… it's going to destroy my dad and my mom… I have no idea what Shawn is gonna say" I told him.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I don't know what my brother's gonna say either but I know he won't take it well" He said.

"Tell me more about your brother… Merle" I said.

"Not much to tell" He answered.

"What about your family?" I questioned.

"My family sucks" He replied.

I was having a baby with this guy and he didn't want to tell me about his family. I needed to know if there was any medical history I should know about or know if his mother had any trouble during her pregnancies. He was so closed off when it came to his family… well he was closed off when it came to his past in general which worried me. I didn't like being kept out of the loop.

After dinner we took our plates out to the kitchen and I helped him do the washing up. We did that in silence neither knowing what to say to the other. I knew he wasn't going to open up to me about his past and he didn't ask me about mine and we had already spoken about tomorrow so there wasn't much more to say to each other I guess unless we speak about the baby. I don't want to be one of them 16 year old girls who are pregnancy and can't speak about anything else but their pregnancy.

This girl was pregnant in our school last year and every conversation you had with her she spoke about her pregnancy like no one had ever been pregnant before. She filled everyone in daily about what was going on in her pregnancy, if you started a conversation with her there was no doubt that the conversation would end up on her baby. I wanted people to be able to have a normal conversation with me and not treat me any different because I was pregnant.

I thought if I stayed here the night with Daryl, like he asked, we would get to know each other properly and not have to worry about things coming out in the future. After the washing up was done we went back to the sofa and I decided to make conversation with him "So Mr Dixon… did you ever want children?" I asked him.

"Yeah eventually… not this soon but eventually" He answered "What bout you?" He asked.

"Couldn't wait to have children and a husband… a real family. We would live in a beautiful house and I would be a Kindergarten teacher and my husband would own his own business. We would have three boys and then have a girl, we would host Christmas parties every year and everyone would be jealous of us because we would be the perfect family" I explained to him "Sounds silly I know" I commented.

"Doesn't sound silly" He said.

"Well I'm guessing you didn't want to be a bartender when you were a kid… what did you want to do when you were younger?" I asked.

"Fireman" He answered.

"Nice…" I said and imagined him in a fireman's uniform and let me tell you it wasn't a bad sight at all.

When I woke up I looked around and realised that I was in Daryl's room and then the conversation we had last night came flooding back to me. I had offered to take the sofa but he said I was pregnant and I should have the bed, I told him I was pregnant but I wasn't disabled and I would be fine on the sofa but he insisted that I took the bed. I offered to share it with him but he said he was gonna stay up for another hour or so and watch TV.

I went to the bathroom and did my business and went downstairs to see Daryl still fast asleep on the sofa. He looked very peaceful and I didn't want to wake him so I went into the kitchen and started making us breakfast, I closed the door over so I wouldn't wake him with my banging about and hummed to myself as I cooked.

The kitchen door opened and I turned around to see Daryl standing there yawning "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" I said to him and offered him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks" He said as he took the coffee "You didn't wake me" He stated and leaned against the kitchen counter "What you makin?" He asked.

"Bacon and toast" I answered.

We had our breakfast then brushed our teeth and got ready for the day ahead, I made sure that I had everything I had taken with me and then me and Daryl left his place. We drove to the farm in silence and with each passing minute my heart started to beat faster and faster. I knew Daryl was getting more nervous as well because when he wasn't changing gear his free hand was shaking and I could see the sweat glistening off it in the sunlight.

As we drove through the gates past the letter box he slowed the car down and we practically crawled up the dirt road to my house. We got the house eventually and Daryl stopped the car "You ready?" He asked.

"Nope" I replied. The front door to my house opened and my dad stood there with my mom by his side, they looked confused but I saw Maggie come out of the house and she smiled at me with encouragement.

Shawn then joined and I decided that it was time finally to get out of the truck, I nodded at Daryl and we got out of the car "Daddy can we talk inside?" I asked him.

All of us went inside and sat around the dining room table "Mr Greene… I'm Daryl" He said and offered my dad his hand which my dad took although you could tell by his face that he was unsure.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?" My mom questioned.

"Yes I would also like to know what is going on" My dad said.

Daryl grabbed my hand under the table and squeezed it in a sign of encouragement, I took a deep breath and looked at my dad and my mom then Shawn "I need all of you to promise me that you won't scream and shout… you need to promise me that you won't go crazy or anything" I said to them.

"Just tell us what's going on!" Shawn shouted in frustration

"I'll start from the beginning" I said and everyone stayed silent to listen to me "Well when me and Jimmy split up I was angry and upset. I went to Chloe's to be with the girls and we ended up going to a bar… The girls got me drunk and I went outside to get some fresh air and I met Daryl" I started "We spent the night together" I stated. My dad and mom gasped in shock and I looked over to see that Shawn was shaking his head in disgust.

"So he your boyfriend now?" Shawn asked looking him up and down.

"No I replied.

"Then why is he here?" Dad asked.

Before I had the chance to reply my mom stood from her chair and gasped in horror at me and I knew that she had figured it out "You're pregnant" She said and started to cry.


	8. Well That Went Well

**16 And Pregnant  
Chapter 8 - Well That Went Well  
Beth Greene**

Everyone around the table went silent after my mom had said that I was pregnant but I knew the silence wasn't going to last for long. This was just the calm before the storm. I turned to look at Daryl and he gave me a soft smile and he squeezed my hand again to let me know that he was there for me. I looked over at Maggie who was whispering something to Shawn and then I looked at my dad who looked like he was about to blow, my mom was shaking and crying as if the world was coming to an end… well I guess to her it probably was the end of the world.

Dad stood from his chair and turned away from the table for a couple moments before turning back to face us "I thought I raised you right? Wait until your married and with someone you love? Isn't that how you were raised?" Dad questioned but he didn't give me a chance to answer him because he carried on talking "You had such a bright future ahead of you… your smart, talented and could've been anything you wanted to and now because of one night all of that is thrown away" He said and shook his head.

"Daddy I can still do those things. I know it will be harder with a baby but Daryl has offered to help in any way that he can, just last night he told me to focus on school and being a mother and he will take care of everything else" I explained to him and stood from my chair and grabbed his hand "Don't see this as a negative, think of this as a positive… your going to have a grandchild" I told him but he took his hand out of mine.

"This is not a positive thing!" He shouted and took a couple of steps away from me "You haven't finished high school, you have no job, you're not married and you have no where to live" He said and walked out of the dining room. My mom followed after him and I just stared after them.

I had no where to live. My dad wasn't going to let me live here. A hand was on my arm and I looked to see Daryl standing there. I turned to face Maggie and Shawn who were still whispering to each other, then Shawn stood up and walked over to me and Daryl looking angry and out of nowhere he threw a punch at Daryl. Daryl stumbled back a little but other then that he didn't seem to be all that fazed by the punch "What the hell are you playing at?!" I shouted at Shawn.

"What did you expect? Me to congratulate the two of you?" He questioned "Look at him! He's double your age!" He shouted and sighed frustratingly "How could you do this Beth? You're my baby sister and like dad said you could have done anything you wanted to do… Your future is gone" He told me before leaving the dining room also.

"I'll go and talk some sense into them" Maggie said and walked out.

I turned to Daryl and started crying and he hugged me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him, I laid my head on his chest and cried "Well that went well… What am I gonna do?" I asked him.

"Go and pack your things, come home with me" He said to me.

"Can you help?" I asked and he nodded at me.

The two of us went up the stairs to my bedroom where I grabbed the two suitcases I had from my vacation last year and we started packing all of my things. I packed my underwear as Daryl grabbed my clothes out of my wardrobe, everything was just piled into my suitcases not even folded. I grabbed my laptop and other electrical things and anything else that I wanted to take with me and then we sealed up the suitcases and went down the stairs to the truck.

Daryl put them in the truck and as I was about to get in the truck the front door to the house opened and Maggie stood there with my dad "Beth where you going?" Maggie asked me walking towards me.

"I'm going to Daryl's" I answered.

"Make sure you never come back" Dad said and went back into the house.

"He don't mean it" Maggie said.

"Yes he does" I told her "I'll text you Daryl's address, come and visit" I told her.

I got into the truck next to Daryl and we drove off down the dirt road, through the gates and onto the open road. We drove to his house and Daryl took my bags inside for me as I opened the door for him. He took my bags up to his room "You can have my room" He said to me and laid the suitcases on his bed.

"Daryl I don't want your bedroom" I said to him.

"Well I'm not havin you sleep on the sofa" He told me.

"Then we'll both have the bed" I stated.

"I don't think that's a good idea" He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because… I don't think I can control myself" He answered.

I turned to face him and realised we were only an inch apart. I grabbed his hand in mine and looked up into his eyes "What if I don't want you to control yourself?" I questioned.

"You're playin a dangerous game girl" He stated.

Knowing that Daryl needed for me to make the first move so he doesn't feel guilty about it or anything I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my face up to meet his and then I kissed him. My hands slid down and went into the back pockets of his jeans, he got the message that I wanted this too and put his arms on my shoulder linking his hands behind my hand and held me close to him as we kissed. The kiss was starting to get heated but we both knew we should wait before we took this any further so we pulled apart and I smiled at him "I want this" I told him.

Daryl made space in his drawers and closet for me and I unpacked my things and put them away. It didn't take long for it all to be put away as I didn't have all that much, it was mainly stuff I needed for school.

Daryl had cleared a space for me to do my school work on and somewhere to put my school things "How are we gonna sort out your schooling? Sometimes I might be at work so I can't drop you off or pick you up" He said.

This was a situation that needed to be sorted "I don't know" I confessed "I haven't told the school that I'm pregnant yet… I haven't told my friends that I'm pregnant yet so I think I need to have that conversation with the school" I told him.

"I might be able to get you a car, it won't be nothin great just a small car but at least I know you can get to and from school or wherever else" He said.

"I can't expect you to buy me a car… I can't afford to run a car and I'm not having you pay for my gas and everything else it isn't fair" I told him.

"Beth I need to know you can get there and back ok" He said.

"We'll figure it out" I told him "We knew this wasn't going to be easy" I said.

"Shall we go out? Get somethin to eat?" He asked.

"Sure, sounds good" I answered.

We ended up going for Chinese food which I know we could have got it delivered but it was nice to just get out for a little while. We had a nice meal together and we ended up holding hands over the table, we looked like a strange couple I must admit but it was nice to be out in public with a good boyfriend… me and Jimmy never used to go out for dinner or anything, he would make dinner and we would stay in. God how will Jimmy react when he hears the news?

After we had eaten we decided to go back home. I was going to have a hot bath and relax after the crazy day I had. As we walked through the front door I placed a kiss on his cheek and started walking up the stairs "I'm having a bath" I told him.

I heard footsteps behind me and saw Daryl following me up the stairs, I went into the bathroom and started running my bath and Daryl came in with a towel and handed it to me "Do you want your shampoo and conditioner?" He asked and handed me my toiletries bag.

"Thank you" I said and smiled at him.

I didn't bother closing the bathroom door to have my bath because it was only me and Daryl in the house and he had already seen me naked. I tied my hair up in messy bun and added some bubbles before taking my clothes off and slipping into the bath. I sighed in content as I let the warm bubbly water wash over me as if washing the day away "Someone's cosy" Daryl said.

I looked up to the doorway and saw him standing there with his arms crossed over his chest "This is exactly what I needed" I commented.

"I'm gonna go and watch TV… let me know if you need anythin" He told me.

"Yeah I will" I said.

He moved from the doorway and I heard him walk down the stairs. I closed my eyes and sunk lower into the water so it came up to my neck and my toes popped out of the water the other side, he really needed to get a bigger bath. All I was missing right now was candles and some soft music but then I would fall asleep and it's too early to fall asleep just yet.

I stayed in the bath for another 30 minutes before washing my hair and my body then I got out of the bath wrapping the towel Daryl had given me around my body. I walked into the bedroom and dried myself off before changing into my bed shorts and an overly large white t-shirt and I dried my hair before going downstairs.

Daryl was sitting on the sofa with his shirt off and the top of his jeans unbuttoned drinking a beer "Stressed?" I questioned.

"Just getting in some relax time before I have work" He said.

"What time do you start?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"In an hour, I'll have to leave in about a half hour" He told me.

I had completely forgot that Daryl had work tonight and I was a little worried about staying here on my own for the night. I had never stayed on my own for a night in any house before, not even my own. I was scared. That sounded pathetic I know but I was scared to stay here on my own, what if something happened? What if someone broke in? There wouldn't be anything I could do about it… if they wanted in then I couldn't stop them. What if something happened to me? What if I passed out or something? I wouldn't be able to call for help or anything.

"What's the matter?" Daryl asked.

"Just worried about staying here the night on my own" I told him.

"Well you got my number and I'll leave the number for the bar too… just call" He said. I didn't want to freak him out so I didn't tell him about my worries of something happening to me and not being able to call him for help "Look I'm sure you'll be fine, I'll check to make sure everythin is locked before I go" He told me.

"Thank you" I said and leaned my head on his shoulder.


	9. First Scan

**16 And Pregnant  
Chapter 9 - First Scan  
Beth Greene**

The last few weeks have been a bit of a blur to be honest with you. After telling my family that I was pregnant and moving into Daryl's place I decided that I should tell the school what was going on and then I told the girls. I thought the girls were my true friends and I thought they would've been there for me but instead all of them stabbed me in the back apart from Taylor. Taylor had been a great friend to me since finding out and had left our group of friends to hang out with me but the bullying started and it became to much to handle… I didn't need the stress so after meeting with the principle once again it was agreed that I would do cyber school until I graduate.

I wasn't dwelling on any of that today though because I am going for my first scan today and I was beyond excited! This was going to be the 12 week scan and although I didn't look like I was pregnant I had looked up 12 week scan pictures online and the baby usually looked huge. Although you couldn't tell I was pregnant I had noticed that I had a little tiny bump but Daryl said he hadn't noticed it yet, I wanted him to notice it but he said that I looked no different. Maggie had noticed my bump and I was so happy that someone else could see it, to me that meant that I wasn't imagining it.

Since moving in with Daryl, Maggie had been there for me and came to visit whenever she could with Glenn but I get that they both have lives and things they need to do. She offered to come with me to the ultrasound but I thought that it was something that I needed to do with Daryl but I promised her a copy of the scan picture. Me and Daryl had agreed to also give my parents a scan picture so if they come around eventually to the idea of me having a baby they can't say I pushed them out or anything and Daryl wanted to send one to his brother in prison.

Daryl had written Merle a letter and had filled him in on what had been going on two weeks ago and when we got our reply the other day he had said how proud he was of Daryl for standing up to his responsibilities and had said he couldn't wait to meet me. I thought it would be nice for me and Daryl to go and visit so I could get to at least meet the man who is going to be an uncle to my child but Daryl said that it wasn't a good idea and to wait until Merle was released. Merle wanted us to come and visit so he could meet me as well but Daryl wasn't having any of it but Daryl promised to keep him updated on the pregnancy and send him scan pictures.

It seems to me that this baby is bringing everyone together because according to Daryl he was ready to get rid of his brother out of his life for good. He wasn't going to see or speak to him when he came out of prison but knowing he had a baby on the way changed that. He didn't want Merle to show up unannounced and see that Daryl had a girlfriend and baby that he didn't know about because Daryl said he would be heartbroken.

Merle wanted to have children but could never settle down and now he thinks he's too old to have children being 47 years old. He wanted Daryl to settle down and have a family and do right, Daryl thinks that Merle might not have been the best dad but he thinks that he'll be a good uncle because then it's not so much responsibility for him and he doesn't need to be there 24/7 like he would if it was his own baby.

As Daryl pulled up to the doctor's place for the ultrasound he stopped the truck and we both took our seatbelts off but I suddenly became nervous at what might happen. I started to worry that they would find out there was something wrong with the baby or with me. Daryl noticed that I had become worried and had turned to look at me with raised eyebrows "Stop worryin" He told me and I sighed.

We got out of the truck and walked towards the building holding hands and once inside we told the receptionist we were here, she told us to take a seat which we did. Daryl picked up a magazine and started flicking through it without really reading it and I had a look around the waiting room. There were 7 other women in here and all of them looked like they were in different stages of their pregnancy, one of the ladies looked like she was about to pop and another one looked like she was having her first scan like me. The one thing I noticed about all of the women in here though, they all had wedding rings on and they were all over the age of 25.

The nurse eventually called us and we went through to a room with her set up with lots of equipment. She told me to lay on the bed and then she asked me some questions, took my height, weight and measured my stomach. She then said we were going to listen to the baby's heartbeat before we had the scan. Daryl sat in the chair next to the bed and looked excited when the nurse said that, he held my hand as the nurse lifted my t-shirt up and put the foetal Doppler on my stomach and a heartbeat filled the room. I turned to Daryl and we smiled at each other, I felt the tears welling in my eyes and then felt them fall down my cheek before I had a chance to stop them.

After we listened to the heartbeat and the nurse told us that everything was fine she put some gel on my stomach and tapped a few buttons on the machine, she then put the wand thing on my stomach and moved it around a little. The baby… our baby showed up on the screen and I was so happy to see the baby for the first time, it made the pregnancy and everything seem more real to see it on the screen. She told us that everything was fine and answered a couple questions we had then said she was going to leave us on our own for a couple of minutes.

"Can you believe how amazing that is?" I asked as I wiped the gel off me.

"It's incredible" He replied.

"That's our baby" I stated.

When the nurse came in she printed off the scan pictures that we wanted and we left. I studied the pictures as Daryl drove back home, I could see our baby's head, leg and arm. I was such an amazing thing to see and I couldn't believe that was what the baby looked like right now in my stomach. I placed a hand over my little bump (that Daryl can't notice) and smiled, Daryl looked over at me and smiled too.

He pulled into the driveway of the house and we jumped out of the trunk and went inside "I'm gonna call Maggie" I told him.

"Alright, I'm gonna get ready for work" He said and went up the stairs.

I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and dialled Maggie's number, it rang for a moment before Maggie answered "Hey Beth" She said as she answered.

"Hey" I said excitedly.

"How'd it go today?" She asked.

"Maggie it was amazing! We listened to the heartbeat and my heart melted. When she did the scan I was amazed" I told her.

"I'm glad everything's ok" She said.

"I got you a copy of the scan picture" I told her.

"Thanks. I'll come over this weekend sometime to get it" She said.

"I got one for daddy too… could you give it to him?" I asked.

"Don't you think you should give it to him?" She questioned.

"Please Maggie" I pleaded.

"Ok fine" She replied.

"Thanks… I'm gonna go and do some school work, I'll talk to you later" I said.

"Alright I love you" She said.

"Love you too" I told her before hanging up.

Daryl came down the stairs in his work clothes and went into the kitchen and got himself something to eat "You want somethin?" He called out. I didn't want to shout so I got up from my seat and went into the kitchen and told him what I wanted. I stood and watched as he made my food for me and both of us stood there in silence for a couple minutes "I'm gonna be workin late tonight… probably won't be home till early hours" He told me.

"Ok" I said.

Daryl never usually gets home until the early hours of the morning because he always works the night shift and ends up locking up for the night. I hated staying here at night on my in case something happened and he knows that but I understand that he has to work. I just wish he would say to his boss that he could only do the day shifts because he didn't want me being on my own at night but I knew that would never happen.

"I know you don't like it but what can I do?" He questioned.

"Nothing" I replied.

I grabbed my food and drink and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, I sat down on the sofa and flicked the TV and found something to watch before I started eating. Daryl came and sat next to me with his food "Beth I gotta work so I can pay for the house, so I can pay for the truck, so I can pay for your doctors appointments, so I can pay for the baby… there's nothin I can do" He told me.

"I just wish you would work during the day and stay home at night" I said.

"Bars are busy at night when everyone's home from work and that's when I'm needed" He told me "Do you know how lucky I was to get this job? I can't do anythin that could risk me losin it" He stated.

"I'm not gonna argue with you, I've told you how I feel and that's the end of it" I said.

"But it's not the end of it because you'll carry on. Everyday when I go to work you're tellin me" He argued.

I decided not to reply to him because I didn't want to argue with him and have him go to work in a bad mood. The two of us ate in silence not wanting to say anything to start a fight. He knew how I felt and he didn't wanna listen to me and that was fine, if he could only get the night shifts then ok but I bet you anything that he hasn't even spoken to his boss about working during the day.

After we had finished eating Daryl took both our plated into the kitchen then came back out "I gotta go" He said and walked towards the door, he didn't give me a kiss or say goodbye. He just walked out the front door and slammed the door behind him.

Before Daryl goes to work at night he normally checks the windows and the back door and he always locks the front door behind him but tonight he didn't. I got up from the sofa and checked all the windows and the back door myself, I got my key and locked the door and put the chain up as well. I sat on the sofa with my cell phone next to me in case I needed it for something and carried on watching TV.

When I was tired I checked everything again as I was paranoid because Daryl hadn't checked it before he left and once I did that I went for a quick pee before changing into my pjs and sliding into bed, I text Daryl telling him I was going to bed and waited for a couple of minutes for a reply but I never got one. I laid my phone down on the bedside table next to me and closed my eyes before drifting off to sleep.


	10. Break In

**16 And Pregnant  
Chapter 10 - Break In  
Beth Greene**

Maggie and Glenn are coming to visit and spend the day with me and Daryl today! I was looking forward to spending a day with my sister as I hadn't done that for a while. Most of all I was excited for Glenn and Daryl to meet because I love Glenn like a big brother and I know he looks at me like a little sister, I know from Maggie that Glenn is slightly angry at Daryl for the situation that we're in and he was cenacle about our relationship and I knew he wasn't the only one. I wanted them to meet and actually have a conversation because then that might make him see that me and Daryl actually care for each other and we are trying to make it work in an adult relationship and I think that Daryl needed some friends and I think him and Glenn could become good friends.

The plan for the day was go and meet for lunch and then we were going to come back here for a couple hours before they had to go so they could meet up with Glenn's parents for their anniversary thing. It sounded like the perfect day I know but of course Daryl's working tonight and they were staying open later then normal tonight because there was a wake for a bar regular being held there. Daryl was starting was 5pm and wasn't going to be home until 4-5am which made me angry because that meant that tomorrow he wasn't going to want to do anything. I get he has to work to provide for me and the baby but I think he's taking the piss a little bit with all these extra hours.

I heard the front door knock and it brought me from my thoughts so I got up from the sofa and opened the front door to see Glenn and Maggie standing there. I threw my arms around Maggie and then gave Glenn as hug, I let them in the house and we went over to the sofa "Daryl's just getting changed" I told them.

"How you feeling?" Maggie asked.

"I'm feeling good, the morning sickness has stopped thank God but I cannot stop eating" I told her and she laughed at me. Footsteps coming down the stairs made us all turn and look. Daryl came down the stairs and the three of us stood up, Maggie gave him a small smile and then he and Glenn stared at each other "Daryl this is Maggie's boyfriend Glenn and Glenn this is Daryl" I introduced and they shook each other's hand briefly.

We decided to leave for the café to avoid any awkward silences. Daryl locked the house up as I went out with the Glenn and Maggie and I waited by Daryl's truck and once Daryl came out the house Glenn and Maggie went over to Maggie's car. We got in our cars and we drove off towards the café in the middle of town "Glenn seems nice" Daryl commented to break the silence.

"Yeah he's good for Maggie" I told him.

When we got the café we found a table and Maggie started asking my about the pregnancy and asking if Daryl had been taking care of me and letting me finish school. I made sure that she understood Daryl was looking after me and I did my school work mainly whilst he was at work. She seemed happy that I was being looked after and cared for, in fact she actually seemed surprised by it. I think she thought I was going to be home on the farm within a week of me moving out.

"So… show me the scan pictures!" She said excitedly. I laughed at her a little and reached into my handbag and got out the scan picture I got for her and handed it to her. She took the picture off me excitedly and looked at her, she showed it to Glenn and they smiled at it "I can't believe that's your baby" She told me.

"I know it was surreal in there. We listened to the baby's heart and it was unbelievable" I said to her.

"What did you think of it Daryl?" Maggie asked.

"It was great" He answered.

Daryl was an awkward social person. I know he gets uncomfortable when he's brought into a conversation and I know he especially finds it hard to talk to Maggie because of the time she went to the bar. He's polite and he will answer people's questions when they talk to him but apart from that he doesn't really speak which I know annoys Maggie. She thinks that he has no interest when in fact Daryl's the most excited person about this baby now, always looking at things to buy, always taking on extra shifts so me and the baby are taken care of… everything he does is for us.

Glenn seems to understand and him and Daryl have struck up a friendship. As Glenn was like another big brother to me it was important to me that the two of them get along, maybe after this Maggie and Glenn will tell me parents and Shawn that Daryl isn't the bad person they think that he is but he is in fact a good man who's just had a troubled past and he's doing his best. I hope that they will eventually come around and me and Daryl will be welcome at their house with our baby which will be their first grandchild and niece/nephew by the way, but I don't know if they'll ever forgive me.

"Have you got any names yet?" Glenn asked.

"No we haven't really talked about it yet" I replied.

"What sorta names you like?" Maggie asked me.

"I don't know… traditional names I guess" I answered.

"Daryl?" Maggie questioned.

"I ain't fussed about a name, as long as the baby's ok" He replied.

I smiled at him and turned back to Maggie who was staring at Daryl making him uncomfortable "We've got plenty of time to think about it anyway" I stated so she would stop staring at him. She turned to look at me again "I'm only twelve weeks… plenty of time" I repeated.

Me and Daryl walked through the front door of the house and he went straight up stairs to get ready for work and I went straight into the kitchen to get a drink of water. Once I had my drink I went into the living room and sat on the sofa with my laptop planning on getting some homework done when Daryl came back down the stairs "I've gotta lock up tonight, probably won't be home till about 4" He told me.

"Ok well I will be very asleep by then" I said.

"That's fine, I'll try not to wake you when I come home" He said.

"You don't normally wake me anyway" I told him.

"Instead of sitting here on your own, invite your friend… Taylor up. You two can share the bed and I'll just take the sofa when I get home" He suggested.

"It's a school night so her parents probably wouldn't let her anyway but I might invite her up at the weekend if that's ok" I questioned.

"Sure, you live here too. You don't need to ask if you want your friends to come over. There's been a lot of break ins round her in the last days so I thought you'd feel better with someone here" He said.

"As long as the place is locked up like normal then I'll be ok and I'll be next to my phone at all times" I told him.

To be completely honest with you I was scared stiff to stay here on my own as there had been a lot of break ins. The house two doors down was broken into and they threatened the wife with a hammer, I didn't fancy staying on my own but I didn't have much of a choice. I couldn't go to the farm or tell Maggie because they'll freak and order me home and I like being here with Daryl.

Before Daryl left for work he did his normal checks of making sure everything was locked and secured. He told me to keep my phone with me at all times in case I needed to call for help, even if I was on the toilet, then he kissed me and told me to text him when I was going to bed. Once I promised to his conditions he left for work, I heard his car pull out of the drive way and knew I was here alone till 4 am at the earliest.

11pm I decided that it was time for bed as I could no longer fight to keep my eyes open so once I checked everything once again, I went up to bed and laid down on my side with my phone within arms reach in case I needed it. My eyes had closed and I was about to fall asleep when I heard a funny noise coming from downstairs, it sounded like someone trying to get in.

Instantly I woke up and grabbed my phone before running over to the bedroom door. I closed and locked it and sat behind it, I dialled Daryl's number and it rung a couple times but there was no answer meaning the bar was busy and he probably couldn't hear it. I heard three voices coming from downstairs felt my body start to shake as I became more and more scared "Anyone home?" A voice said from the other side of the door meaning at least one person was up stairs. I tried calling Daryl again but once again there was no answer. I decided that it was time to call the police but just as I was about to dial the number someone kicked the door making me scream in shock and drop my phone "Someone's in there!" The same voice said.

More people came running up the stairs and the door was booted a couple more times and then it opened. They were wearing all black clothes with Halloween masks covering their faces, a scream mask one, a clown mask, the thing from the saw movies and a Jason mask. I tried to move out of their way but the one in the scream mask moved quicker then me and he grabbed me, he pulled me and they walked me downstairs.

They sat me on the sofa and used duct tape to tie my hands and feet so I couldn't move "Live alone?" The guy in the Jason mask asked me.

"Who's Daryl?" The clown guy asked holding up my phone.

"My boyfriend" I replied.

"What's his last name?" He asked.

"Dixon" I answered.

"This is Daryl Dixon's house?" The saw guy asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"Where's Merle?" The clown asked.

"Prison" I answered.

"Look we better go, if Daryl gets back before us he'll kill us" The scream guy told the others.

"He's due back from work in the next half hour" I told them to scare them a little.

"I never liked him anyway" The clown said and slapped me around the face with the back of his hand "Maybe we can get more then what we came here for boys" He stated smirking. My phone began to ring and I saw Daryl's name flashing up on the screen, the clown grabbed my phone and pressed the answer button "Hello Mr Dixon" He said.


	11. Personal

**16 And Pregnant  
Chapter 11 - Personal  
Daryl Dixon**

The bar had been so busy tonight that I hadn't even had time to take a much needed piss. It was a regulars funeral today and it seemed like every person he had ever met in his life and decided to come and pay their last respects, there were at least 250 people in the bar and there was no space to move.

Thankfully no trouble had started but then again there's nothing to say that trouble wouldn't start. I know if two people start fighting then the whole bar was gonna jump in and everyone would end up fighting each other. Jamie was on high alert and had his hand gun tucked into the back of his pants in case he needed it and he was never to far away from his cell phone. I wanted to call Beth and see how she was and make sure she had gotten to bed ok but I just hadn't had time to call her or anything. Like I said I haven't even had time to take a piss but Jamie knew that I got worried about her so he said at midnight I could take a quick break where I could call Beth and take a piss.

With all these break ins lately I got worried about her being there on her own, she wasn't much of a fighter which is why I wanted her friend Taylor there with her tonight. No one would ever lay a finger of Taylor because if they did she would kick their ass... it must be nice for her parents to not have to worry about her getting kidnapped. God if anyone kidnapped her they would bring her back within half an hour because she wouldn't be worth the hassle.

What I like most about Taylor was the fact that she said what she felt. There's no holding that girl back, she doesn't seem to have a filter on her mouth. The first time I met her she told me straight out that when she heard about me she didn't like me but after hearing I let Beth move in and I'm working and everything she softened up to me, she did tell me thought that if I ever upset Beth or hurt her in any way at all then she would chop my balls off and feed them to her dog… she was a lovely person.

I like that Beth had friends who would stick up for her like that though, when her other friends found out she was pregnant they treated her like shit. They spread rumours around the school about her, saying that she didn't know who the baby's dad was, she slept with five guys in one night, she cheated on Jimmy, she was a prostitute and the only person who stuck up for her and made sure everyone knew that all of that was lies was Taylor. Beth told me that Taylor got into a huge fight with a couple of girls who were being nasty to her at school… a proper physical fight and Taylor beat the two girls on her own.

Thinking about Beth made me worry about her more so I looked towards the clock and saw that it was 5 minutes away from midnight so I asked Jamie if I could have my break and he agreed. I went out the back of the bar and welcomed the cool air after being in that stuffy bar, I got my phone out my pocket and saw I had missed calls from Beth after her text saying she was going to bed which worried me.

I called Beth back and the phone rang a couple times making me worried when she didn't answer but when I heard a voice that wasn't Beth's answer I became more worried "Hello Mr Dixon" A man's voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Who's this and where's Beth?" I asked him angrily.

"She's here although she's a little… tied up at the minute" He replied and started laughing "Beautiful girl isn't she" He stated.

"Put her on" I demanded.

"Fine" He said and the phone was put on speak phone "Speak" He said.

"Daryl?" I heard Beth say.

"I'm here" I replied "You ok? Did they hurt you?" I asked her.

"No, I'm ok" She replied.

"I'm on my way home ok" I told her.

"Good… I wanna talk to you anyway" The man said.

"You hurt one hair on her head and I swear to God I'll kill you" I told him.

The phone hung up and I stood there in shock for a second as I contemplated what had just happened. I ran back into the bar and grabbed one of the other bar workers, Hayley as I couldn't find the boss "My house has been broken into I gotta go. Tell Jamie I'm really sorry and I'll call him tomorrow morning" I told her urgently, she just nodded and I ran back out the back of the bar and got in my truck.

As I pulled up to the house I parked the car and unlocked my front door with my key and went inside. I saw Beth sitting on the sofa with her hands tied together and as I moved around I saw her feet tied together. I looked up at the three men wearing all black clothing and I instantly recognised all four of them; Carter Dodge, Steven James, Drake Evans and David Mann.

Merle used to hand around with them in high school. Carter was the main man of the group and I knew it was him who I had spoken to on the phone "What you doing ere?" I asked him.

"We didn't know this was your house till your beautiful girlfriend told us" He replied.

"I swear man you better get out my house before I hurt you" I stated.

Carter started laughing and pulled a gun out and aimed it at me, Beth gasped in surprise but I didn't look towards her because I didn't want her to see the fear. Carter's little friends Steven, Drake and David looked at each other warily… this obviously wasn't in the plan. We stood there looking at each other for a few seconds before he spoke up "Do you know what your brother did?" He questioned.

"Look Merle's done a lot things to a lot of people…" I told him.

"We did a job together… a big one. We had $50,000 to split but Merle got greedy and took the whole lot of it. I wondered where he went because he weren't on the radar and I just assumed that he had gone on underground but then I found out he's in prison. He wouldn't have trusted anyone with that money… but you so tell me where it is" He said to me.

"Look I'm sorry you got mugged off by Merle but I don't know nothing bout no money. He's been livin on my sofa for years but he never had no money… I've asked for money for the rent of bills but he never gave me any. If I knew he had $50,000 then I would've just taken it" I explained to him.

"You're lying!" He shouted.

"I'm not" I told him. He moved his gun from me and pointed it at Beth who screamed as she thought he was going to shoot her "Look man I don't about any money! Do you think I would risk her life now for Merle?" I questioned.

I didn't want to tell them that she was pregnant because I know they would use it against me and Carter might do something to her I wasn't risking it "He's your brother of course you would" He said.

"No" I replied "I wouldn't risk her life for Merle I'm tellin you that right now. I got no idea where the money is" I told him.

"Carter he obviously don't know where it is" Steven piped up.

"Shut up" Carter said and turned to look at them with his gun still trained on Beth. I motioned for Beth to duck which she did and I tackled Carter, the gun went off and Beth screamed but she sat up and I saw the gun hole in the sofa meaning that the bullet had missed her.

Me and Carter struggled on the ground but I knew that one of the neighbours would have called the police from the gun shot, I just had to hold him off a little longer until they got here. The front door opened and I looked up as Steven, Drake and David ran out of the house but I was giving their names up when the police got here.

As me and Carter rolled around on the floor I heard the police sirens in the distance and thanked God that this was going to be over soon. I heard the tyres come to a screech outside my house and then people running in the house "Police!" Someone shouted.

The two of us stopped fighting and I looked up to see Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh. They knew that this was my house because they had arrested Merle plenty of times before and sometimes dropped him back here instead of arresting him. Shane knelt down and dragged Carter up from the floor as Rick kept his gun on them in case Carter made a move against them and then Shane handcuffed him and took him out the house.

Rick helped me up and then we both went over to Beth who was shaking, crying and obviously scared. I untied her hands and feet and hugged her "What happened?" Rick asked.

"They broke in… wearing masks. They made me come down here and they…. They tied me up" Beth said crying and I tried to calm her down "Daryl called and they answered… he came home, they argued and Carter fired… they fought and you came" She said.

"Was there anyone else?" He asked.

"Steven James, Drake Evans and David Mann" I told him.

"Did they hurt you?" Rick asked Beth.

"No" She replied.

"You don't want an ambulance?" He asked.

"Yeah… she's pregnant I want her checked out" I stated.

Rick went outside to call the ambulance for Beth. She just sat there crying and shaking, I did my best to calm her down but nothing seemed to be working. Rick came back in the house to tell us that the ambulance was on it's way "I'll get her a drink of water" Rick said and walked into my kitchen, I heard him bashing around for a minute before he came out with a glass of water for her, she thanked him and sipped it before putting it on the table "Daryl can I talk to you?" He asked. We took a few steps away from Beth so she wouldn't over hear us "What did he want?" He asked.

I explained to Rick about the job Merle supposedly did with Carter but made sure he knew that I didn't know about the money or anything to do with it. I also told him that although Steven, Drake and David broke into the house they didn't fight or hurt Beth, I said that they run out the house and looked surprised that Carter had a gun on him. He said he would track them down and arrest them as well.

The ambulance arrived and I explained to them that Beth was 12 weeks pregnant and that she was shaking and clearly in a state of shock. They went over to her and asked her a few questions, took her blood pressure and other things before saying that she would be fine but she needed to rest before leaving. It seemed silly to bring them out now that they said she was going to be fine but I wanted her checked out so I knew for sure that her and the baby were fine.

Once everyone had left I went with Beth upstairs and we laid down on the bed together, I had my arms wrapped around her as she laid her head on my shoulder "You sure your ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm just… in shock" She replied.

"Sorry I didn't answer my phone when you called. The bar was so busy tonight and I didn't get a break till midnight" I explained to her.

"It's ok" She said.

"It's not ok, they could've hurt you or the baby" I stated.

"But they didn't" She replied "I know it doesn't make what they did any better but I'm ok and so is the baby… let's just forget about it and move on" She said.


	12. Phone Call

**16 And Pregnant  
Chapter 12 - Phone Call  
Beth Greene**

Since the break in last week Daryl hasn't been back to work and he said that he might not go back because he doesn't want to leave me here alone again. I told him to go back to work and we'll change the locks but he said he didn't feel comfortable leaving me here alone, I think he knew that I didn't want to be here alone too. Rick and Shane had arrested Carter and they found his three friends as well and they had been charged and the we were now waiting for a letter to come through to tell us when the court case was. Rick said he had no doubt in his mind that all of them were going to prison for not only what they did to me but to what they have done to everyone else.

Daryl's been trying to help Rick find the money that Merle was supposed to have but they hadn't been lucky just yet, Daryl had wrote to Merle in prison and he was now waiting for a reply. If Merle has got all this money and he didn't give Daryl a penny of it after taking care of him by letting him stay in his house for free and basically Daryl had been paying for his way in life it was horrible. I hope for Daryl's sake that Carter was wrong and Merle didn't have any money, I'm hoping that the person Merle and Carter stole from stole the money back when they realised it was gone.

He puts on a hard face and tries to pretend that it doesn't effect him but I know that it does and I know he's worried about Merle and everything going on in Merle's life. I don't want to come between two brothers but I think Daryl needs to stop worrying about Merle and start concentrating a little more about the baby that I was having. This baby needed Daryl more then Merle did right now, he was locked up for breaking the law and this baby was an innocent little thing that needed protecting and looking after. I understand that Merle is the only person that's really been there for Daryl when his parents wasn't there but to me Merle sounds like a complete waste of space who is more interested in drink, drugs and women.

As Daryl slept in bed I went down the stairs and started making breakfast for the two of us and started planning my day out in my head; make breakfast, tidy up, do some school work, put some washing in the machine, do some more school work, have a bath and then go to bed. I know this sounds boring but this was my life now and now that I'm becoming a mother this is what my life was going to be like from now on but I don't mind. I had my baby and I had Daryl by my side so I didn't mind doing all of this for him.

I put breakfast on a couple of plates and as if on cue I heard Daryl walk into the kitchen so I turned around and smiled at him. We shared a brief but sweet kiss and then he grabbed one of the plates as I grabbed the other and we went into the living room, Daryl put on the TV and we started watching the TV and eating our breakfast in silence "What are you doing today?" I asked him.

"I'm goin out to look for another job and I'm goin to the bar to tell them that I'm not coming back because of everythin that happened" He explained to me.

"What sort of jobs are you going to apply for?" I asked.

"I dunno yet, I'm gonna have look in the paper and see what's in there" He answered.

"Well I'm glad your getting another job and I'm glad that your ending your employment at the bar" I said to him.

"You might be glad that I'm finished workin at the bar but that money paid for the doctors appointments and the truck that drove you around" He told me and I knew he was getting annoyed.

Daryl hated it when I slated the bar but that only thing I hated really was that he had to work at night and I had to stay here on my own. I knew eventually that something like the break in was going to happen sooner or later with me being here on my own, I was lucky that I wasn't hurt and I was even more lucky that my baby hadn't been harmed either. I knew that if Daryl was here then nothing would have happened. He would have fought them off or the police would have been called sooner.

An hour later Daryl said that he was going to go and tell the bar he wasn't coming back and then go and find another job somewhere else. Whilst he was gone I started cleaning up, I started up stairs and cleaned the bedroom up before moving onto the bathroom where I found Daryl's boxers and socks. With a sigh of annoyance I picked them up and put them in the wash basket and hovered the upstairs.

By the time the upstairs was done I was so tired! I decided to take a break for a minute so I made myself a drink and sat down on the sofa for twenty minutes before starting on the downstairs. I did the kitchen and did all the washing up and then the living room before hovering the downstairs. I opened all the windows to air the place out a little bit and sat down with my laptop and started doing some school work.

The front door opened and I looked up to see Daryl walking in "Hey" I said.

"Hi" He said and came and sat on the sofa with me.

"Find a job?" I asked.

"Yeah" He replied.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Building" He replied.

"You don't sound happy about it" I told him.

"I'm glad I got a job I just wish I had something better" He replied.

"Well just be glad that you got one, I know it's tough getting a job" I said "What are the hours like?" I asked.

"Six in the morning until 6 in the evening, they'll call me the night before to tell me where I need to go for the days work and all the other details" He explained.

"When do you start?" I asked.

"Monday" He replied. The house phone rang out loudly so Daryl got up to go and answer it, he answered it then held it out for me "For you" He said.

I looked at him in surprise before taking the phone off him "Hello?" I said as I answered.

"It's dad" The voice said.

"Dad!" I exclaimed.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine, how are you? And mom? Shaun?" I questioned.

"We're all ok" He replied and we were both silent "Thank you for the scan" He said.

"That's ok" I said.

"I've been thinking… well me and your mother have been thinking and we want you and Daryl to come round for dinner so we can talk things through a little more" He said.

"Really?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes" He answered.

"Great! Me and Daryl can come over tomorrow" I told him.

"Ok well be here for 5pm on the dot… you know your mother doesn't like it when people are late" He said.

I hung up the phone and turned to Daryl and relayed the conversation, he said he was glad that my parents are finally happy to speak to me and sort this out but his face said that he was dreading it.

To be honest if I was Daryl then I wouldn't want to go and see my family after everything that had happened the last time he was there but he knew how much this meant to me and he said he wanted to be there for me, he truly was a better man then he ever gave himself credit for. Daryl really didn't think that he was a good man and that he doesn't deserve no one or nothing in life, I needed to make him see that he is a good man.

How many 35 year old men would step up and become not just a boyfriend but a father to a baby that was made after a one night stand with a 16 year old? I know for a fact that it's just hard to find a guy to stand up to be a dad… dads are a dying breed.

"Are you going be ok tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Don't worry about me, just sort things out with your family" He replied.

"But if you feel uncomfortable there then you don't need you to go" I told him.

"Beth they're your family. I understand their reactions and I don't hold any grudges from what happened that day. I just want you and your family to be ok… I've come from a broken and battered family and I don't want that for you or our baby" He explained.

"Thank you" I said and I kissed him "You're amazing" I added.

"No I'm not" He replied.

"Stop saying that! Daryl you are so much better then most men in this world. Not many men would step up in your position, you're an amazing guy and you're doing great. You're going to be a great dad and an amazing boyfriend" I told him.

"I'm not doing anything special Beth. I'm just doing what needs to he done, don't make me out to be some sort of heroic act" He argued.

"I'm not having this argument with you anymore Daryl… I think that you're amazing and everything you're doing is amazing, I'm not going to let speak down about yourself… if you wanna do that better not do it in front of me" I told him sternly before getting up and going up the bedroom to take a nap.

Ten minutes later as I was just about to fall asleep I heard someone walking up the stairs and towards the bedroom, I looked in the doorway and saw Daryl leaning against it with his arms crossed "I didn't mean to upset you" He said.

"I just don't like it when you speak down about yourself. Whether you know it or not you're an amazing guy and you've been there for me when no one else was. You took me in when I was kicked out, you're working hard to provide for me and our baby. Whether you believe it or not Daryl you really are a good guy. Do you many guys who would step up in our position? I sure as hell don't" I told him.

"I've just never had anyone tell me that I'm good for something… my whole life has been… shit to be honest. I've never had to do anything like this before but I'm trying. There is so much more I could be doing for the two of you… I could get a better job, home, car… I'm not perfect" He said.

"I'm not saying you're perfect but your better then you give yourself for" I replied.

"Well… I just came up to say sorry for upsetting you" He said and was about to leave.

"Do you want to come lay down with me?" I asked as he was about to leave.

"Sure" He answered.


	13. Dinner

**16 And Pregnant  
Chapter 13 - Dinner  
Beth Greene**

Me and Daryl were going to my parents house tonight for the first time since I was kicked out by my daddy. I was so scared and what was going to happen tonight but Daryl kept trying to reassure me that everything was going to be fine. As he pointed out to me, if they didn't want to be apart of mine and the baby's life then they wouldn't have invited us round. Of course I didn't listen and all day I've been panicking about my parents and Shawn are not just what they're going to say to me but do to Daryl as well, Shawn punched him last time! What if everything goes horribly wrong again and they end up in a real fight? Oh God this was all just too stressful.

We had hours until we had to go to my dads, 3 hours and 21 minutes to be exact, but I decided to go and choose some clothes to wear. I was warm outside but I knew that I would have to cover up more then I normally would for the fact that it's my parents house. I have to show respect more in their house, plus I don't think their 16 year old pregnant daughter should show up with her 35 year old boyfriend dressed in a see through top and short shorts… I might put them in an early grave.

I looked through my wardrobe but I couldn't decide on what to wear. I could ask Daryl to help me but he'll just say that I look good in everything I wear and he really won't be any help at all. It was times like this when I needed Maggie but she was busy with Glenn all day so I didn't want to disturb her. I wasn't sure what they were doing but Maggie had said not to call her unless I absolutely had to… to be honest I could get an idea of what they were doing all day which meant they didn't want to be disturbed.

Twenty minutes later after looking through every piece of clothing I own I found the perfect outfit. I decided to wear my blue maxi dress, it was summery, cool but also kept me covered and because of the design you could see my little growing bump… Which Daryl still hasn't noticed by the way… God I hope my family notice I was so proud of my little bump and wanted everyone to see it.

Maybe I should chose something for Daryl as well… I wanted him to look like he had made an effort for my family. Daryl wasn't the type of person that cares about what he's wearing but I did and I was going to make sure he looked good. There wasn't many clothes in his wardrobe so it didn't take long for me to find something for him to wear, I just decided on a nice pair of jeans and a dark grey t-shirt.

I heard someone coming up the stairs and looked towards the door and saw Daryl coming into the bedroom "What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Getting our clothes ready for tonight" I answered.

"Beth we're not going for a couple hours, we have plenty of time to get ready. What are you so nervous about? We're going to see your parents" He said to me.

"I just want them to see how well we are doing. They need to see that me and you are taking this seriously" I told him.

"Will you stop panicking. They're your parents. They've probably heard from Maggie that things with us are doing good and filled them in on things that they've been missing" He replied.

"I'm still nervous" I stated "I'm going to have a bath" I said and grabbed a towel before walking into the bathroom.

Daryl pulled up outside my parents house. I took a deep breath and looked over at Daryl who gave me a reassuring smile, I nodded and we got out of the truck and walked towards the front door. I was about to knock but I drew my hand back from the door and shook my head, I was so nervous. My hands and legs were shaking "Want me to knock?" Daryl asked and I just nodded.

He knocked on the door and then I grabbed his hand tightly in mine, we heard someone walking towards the door and I became even more nervous… if that was possible. The front door opened and my dad was there, I smiled at him and he smiled back. I couldn't help myself, I threw my arms around my dad and I was so grateful that he hugged me back "I've missed you daddy" I said to him.

"I've missed you to darlin'" He said and we pulled away from the hug and I was more then shocked when my dad extended his hand to Daryl. Daryl shook his hand and I smiled "Let's go inside" He said and the three of us walked in.

When I saw Shawn I ran over to him and hugged him and he hugged me back "How you doin Beth? He looking after you?" He questioned.

I pulled away from the hug and just stared at him "Shawn stop it. He's doing his best for me and the baby… He's a good man" I told him.

"I heard there was a break in and you were tied up… where was he?" He asked me.

"He was at work. He came home as soon as he could" I answered.

"What were you doing at the house on your own at night? Why can't he work during the day?" He questioned.

"Shawn I'm not talking about this no more… that's over with now. Daryl left that job and got another job that he only works during the day" I told him.

After I greeted everyone we all sat down around the dinner table as my mom started to get the food from the kitchen. I offered to help but she told me to sit down, I sat between Daryl and Maggie "You ok?" Maggie asked and I nodded.

During dinner no one really spoke but I appreciate the effort my dad was putting in to get to know Daryl but Daryl was embarrassed by his past and his family so he was only giving vague answers. It might seem to people that he is disinterested or being rude but I know what Daryl is like and I understand why he doesn't want to speak about his past or family.

"So Daryl… what does your mother say about the situation?" My mom asked.

"She died" He answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that, was you young?" She asked.

"Yeah" He answered.

"What about your dad? Does he have anything to say?" She asked.

"He's not around" He answered.

"Oh" She replied and looked down at her plate.

"You're a mechanic ain't ya Daryl?" My dad questioned.

"Yeah I am" He replied.

"After dinner could you come and help me with my truck? The stupid thing keeps breaking down" He said.

"No problem" Daryl answered.

The rest of dinner was spent in silence. No one really knew what to say to each other. Of course we all knew what we wanted to say but it wasn't as easy as coming out and saying it, I think my mom and brother probably have a few choice words for Daryl and I'm sure my dad has some things to say. Maggie had gotten everything off her chest when she went to see Daryl at the bar but I don't think everyone has said what they wanted.

After dinner I offered to help tidy up but my mom just told to rest and take it easy. Daryl went out with my dad to look at the truck. Maggie went to go and meet Glenn for a drink and Shawn kept his eyes on me at all times, I don't know what he was waiting for me to do but he was staring at me as if waiting for something and it had me on edge.

"Shawn if you got something to say then say it" I said to him after ten minutes of staring at me.

"Come with me" He said and made me follow him outside towards the barn "Listen to me Beth, I've done some digging on Daryl and I'm not happy about what I've found out… I think you should know about it" He said.

"I know he has a past, he's told me" I replied.

"Did he tell you about Trudy Hillard?" He asked me with a smug voice.

"Trudy Hillard?" I questioned.

"You don't know do you?" He asked and I shook my head "She was his girlfriend about ten years ago… they got into an argument one night and she stormed out telling him she was leaving him for good. A couple hours later she was found nearly beaten to death and dumped in the woods where she wouldn't be found. She had her head smashed in and needed to have surgery… she nearly died but the doctors saved her but she didn't come out of it all free, she's got brain damage" He explained to me.

Beaten? Dumped? Brain damage? No. Daryl wouldn't do something like that… would he? Daryl doesn't seem that sort of person. I know that he has a little temper when he's in bad mood and he has a bad past but I don't think he would've done that "Did he go to prison?" I asked.

"No. He was arrested and questioned but they had to let him go due to lack of evidence but there was no one else that had a reason to beat her. She left him after an argument and then she's found nearly dead? C'mon Beth you're not stupid" He told me.

"I don't believe he would do that" I stated.

"Believe it or don't believe it but when you're lying in a hospital bed with brain damage don't expect to get any sympathy from me" He said before walking back towards the house.

"You ok?" I turned around and saw Daryl walking towards me and wiping his hands with a rag.

"Who's Trudy Hillard?" I asked him.


	14. Trudy Hillard

**16 And Pregnant  
Chapter 14 - Trudy Hillard  
Daryl Dixon**

After I finished dinner I went outside with Hershel to help him with his truck. I left Beth inside with her mom and brother whilst Maggie went off to meet Glenn, Beth begged me with her eyes not to leave her as I walked outside but I could hardly tell Hershel I wasn't going to help him look over his truck. We walked out onto the drive way and parked under a tree in the shade was an old beaten up light blue truck, to be honest it looked older then me… it probably was older then me.

Hershel lifted the bonnet up as I started the engine and it didn't take long for me to find a problem. The engine was over heating to quickly which was then making the cooling system work in over time and because it was so old the truck couldn't take it which made it break down. I'm surprised it lasted this long but it's done well, there really wasn't much I could do for it that would be a long term solution. I think the best thing to do now is say goodbye and get rid of it because there is no way that truck can last a twenty minute drive without breaking down.

I felt bad having to tell Hershel that I wouldn't be able to fix his truck and he should send it to truck heaven but he needed to know. I didn't want some mechanic telling him he can fix it and getting loads of money out of him, I looked up at him and he knew by the look on my face what I was about to say "It's died hasn't it?" He asked me.

"Yeah, sorry. There's nothin I can do for a long time fix… the engine is over heatin to quick which makes the cooling system work over time. The truck is old and can't take it which makes the engine cut out and break down" I explained to him and he looked disappointed "If there was a way I could fix it then I would but I don't think there's anything I can for it" I told him.

"Well thanks for looking anyway" He replied.

"It's no problem" I said.

"Before you go to walk away Daryl, I want a word with you" He said to me. I knew this was coming but I was still shitting myself. This was Beth's dad and I've never really had a proper conversation with him about everything that's going on with Beth and everything, I know he's pissed because if I was him then I would be but I didn't know what he was going to say "Beth is my baby. She's 16 years old and I think you need to remember that, she's not ready to be a mother and wife" He explained.

"I understand what you're sayin and I'm sorry that this happened but I'm tryin my best to make this as easy for her as possible. I want her to finish school, go to college to study whatever she wants and I want her to do well… she knows that I told him.

"I have no doubt about that. Not many men in your situation would let the girl move in with him, I can see that you've stepped up and I can see how it's changing Beth. I just don't want her to think she has to become some sort of housewife… she's still a baby to me and I really wanted better for her" He said.

"Mr Greene I don't want praise for 'stepping up' because it's half my fault. I thought about walking away and cuttin her off but then… I realised that I couldn't because then I would become the man I always said I would never become. I don't want Beth to be a housewife, she's a smart girl who can do whatever she wants and I'll be there for her every step of the way" I explained.

"Well I respect you for that and I hope you make my little girl happy. I want you to know though that I have shotguns, lots of ammo and I'm a good shot… so is Shawn and Maggie. You hurt my little girl Daryl and I promise you it will be the last thing you do on this Earth" He told me.

"I understand" I stated.

"All right then. Go and find Beth, I'm sure she'll get worried that I killed you or something if you don't go back to her soon" He said.

I heard people talking and one of the people sounded like Beth so I followed the voices to just near the barn where I could hear Beth in a heated discussion with Shawn. She looked like she was getting upset and I didn't like it so I started walking over there but Shawn walked away and towards the house. As he passed me he shook his head and threw a nasty look before carrying on into the house, I heard him slam the door shut as entered the house.

I grabbed the rag out the back of my pants and started wiping my hands as Beth turned around to walk back into the house. She saw me and stopped walking so I walked towards her and stopped a little ways in front of her, I was about to ask her if she was ok but then a question came out of her mouth and I nearly fell over from shock "Who's Trudy Hillard?" She asked me and seemed really upset.

The last person I ever expected Beth to mention was Trudy Hillard, she was an ex girlfriend from about 10 years ago. The night she walked out on me we had called each other horrible names and we both made empty threats to each other but later that same night Trudy was found nearly beaten to death and dumped where she wouldn't be found.

She ended up having brain damage and because she had left me the same night I was the prime suspect but they let me go in the end because of 'lack of evidence'. I didn't do it of course. I loved the woman and I was planning to ask her to marry me, the last thing I would've wanted to do was kill her.

The police arrested me before they had any evidence at all and they never found any because I didn't do it. I would never lay my hands on any woman no matter what she says or does to me, I have no idea who beat her up and believed me I tried because I wanted to kill whoever had done it to her. I tried to go to the hospital to see if she remembered anything but the police nor her family would let me near anywhere her.

When Trudy was let out of hospital I tried going round to her place but her parents wouldn't let me in and eventually they got a restraining order on me. Her brother and three cousins come to my place one night and they beat the shit out of me, they punched me and kicked me then her brother stabbed me in the shoulder.

I never hurt her! I would never lay my hands on a woman, I would never turn into my dad… even Merle wouldn't stoop that low and he does stoop pretty low. Like I said, I wanted to marry the girl for crying out loud. I had brought a ring and I wanted us to have a real future together so why would I do that to her? I loved her with all my heart…. As much as it is wrong to say this I loved Trudy more then I love Beth right now.

"Well… who is she?" Beth asked getting impatient and angry.

"Can we talk at home. I don't want your family knowing my personal business" I told her.

"Fine" She stated and walked away from me and back into the house.

As soon as me and Beth walked into the house she stormed into the living room and slammed her bag down on the sofa. She was pissed. She stood there looking at me waiting for my explanation, I hadn't spoken to anyone about it really and I wasn't really sure where to begin. There was so much to tell and I just didn't know what sort of place to start… I needed to speak now though before she kicks my ass.

"Trudy was an ex partner of mine from ten years ago… I loved her and I wanted to propose to her, I even got her a ring" I said and she still stood there with the same expression on her face "We got in an argument one night, she told me it was over and she stormed out. I went out in my truck to look for her cause it was 2am and I wanted to know that she got home safe" I explained "I couldn't find her so I went back home and then I got an early morning wake up call from the cops. They arrested me for attempted murder but I was released" I said.

"You didn't have anything to do with it?" She asked me.

"Hell no!" I shouted.

"Do you know who did it?" She asked me.

"If I knew who did it, I'd be doing jail time for murder right now" I answered "If you think that I'm capable of somethin' like that then why are you here? Why are you with me? Why are you letting me be around a child? If you really think I'm capable of doing somethin' like that then leave… right now" I told her.

"I had to ask Daryl!" She shouted.

"Why? I would never do that! Hell even Merle wouldn't do that and he's a simple minded piece of shit!" I shouted back.

"Daryl stop! I had to ask!" She shouted.

"I don't get why! You should know that I wouldn't do somethin' as sick and twisted as that! Your stupid brother shouldn't be listenin' to no rumours. If he wants to know somethin' then he should be man enough to come and ask me!" I shouted and threw my keys across the room.

The keys missed her by a few inches and she started to cry. I obviously instantly felt bad about it but I was so angry that everyone thinks I'm some monster… I just can't believe that Beth would even have to question it.

"Don't you dare say stuff like that about my brother! He's just looking out for me and making sure that I was ok and safe! He's not trying to cause trouble!" She shouted at me "I'm going upstairs" She said and started making her way past me to get up the stairs "Don't follow me" She stated as her foot hit the first step.


	15. Breaking Point

**16 And Pregnant  
Chapter 15 - Breaking Point  
Beth Greene**

Since the argument the other night with Daryl he's been sleeping on the couch instead of coming to bed and he only talks to me when he has to. I apologised to him but I wasn't really sure what I had apologised for, there was an accusation and I asked him about it. I realised that I didn't really know much about Daryl or his life, I should have found out more before I moved in with him but I didn't. It was all rushed and although I am happy with Daryl I think I should have fought harder to stay at home before moving in here with him. I've noticed that Daryl has a really short temper and the smallest things can sometimes set him off. If he's in a bad mood when he gets home from work then it's best to just ignore him and let him do what he has to do. I didn't know him really.

The front door opened and Daryl came in wearing his work clothes looking exhausted and frustrated so I went into the kitchen and started cleaning up to keep myself busy. Daryl came into the kitchen and made himself a glass of water then went back into the living room without speaking to me, I hung my head down and tried to hold in the tears. It killed me that things with Daryl were going so downhill for us so quickly, I thought we might have been able to work things out… really work things out as adults. I wasn't expecting us to stay together until the end of time but even if we did split up I thought we would work it out… I never thought it would end like this.

Maybe I should speak to my parents now they have come around slightly and ask them if I could move back in and just listen to the 'I told you so' they would surely tell me. I left the kitchen and saw Daryl sitting on the sofa with the TV on and his head laying on the back of the sofa "Daryl?" I questioned and he grunted in response "I think I might ask my parents if I can move back in with them… for a while" I told him.

He stood up from his seat and stared at me as if I had just stabbed him in the heart "You wanna leave?" He asked me shocked.

"You don't talk to me, you don't sleep in the same bed as me and I don't think that you really want me here right now" I explained to him.

"If that's what you want" He replied.

"I don't _want_ to but what is the point of me staying here? We don't talk or cuddle or kiss. I don't think you're happy with me here" I told him

"I'm not gonna beg you to stay Beth. If you wanna go then freakin' go!" He shouted at me "You think I'm wife beater anyway… maybe you are just looking for excuses" He added.

"Maybe I wanna live in a house where people want to spend time with me. You know I don't think you're a wife beater! Someone made the accusation and I asked you about it. If that makes me the bad guy then so be it" I argued back.

"You're never the bad guy, princess Beth. It's always me isn't it? Redneck Daryl no good Dixon" He stated.

"This is why I don't wanna stay here anymore! I want someone to love me and at least act like they care about me! You ignore me all day and I can't do it no more Daryl" I told him and the tears sprung from my eyes and started running down my face "We've obviously moved too quickly, before we really knew each other. I should never had accepted your offer to move in… we're having a baby and we can't even have a real conversation. This is not how I planned my life!" I shouted.

"You think I planned to get a sixteen year old girl knocked up? This wasn't my plan either!" He shouted.

"Do you hate me? Or resent me?" I questioned.

"No I don't. If I hated you I wouldn't have asked you to come and stay here in the first place, I don't resent you either. I never expected my life to take this turn but it did and I'm grateful. I never thought I would have a baby but I'm having one and I'm happy about it" He explained to me.

"Then why do you argue with me so much and ignore me?" I asked.

"Because I don't know what to do. I loved Trudy so much and I was going to ask her to marry me, it hurts that you think I'm capable of something like that" He told me.

"I had to ask Daryl. We don't know much about each other because we rushed things, if you heard something about me, wouldn't you want to know if it was true?" I questioned.

"I wouldn't accuse you of something like that" He stated.

"I didn't accuse you of anything! You are driving me crazy!" I shouted and dropped down to the floor "I can't take this stress anymore" I told him.

Being pregnant at 16 is not easy and with all of this Trudy drama going on… well it's not making anything easier. I know he loved Trudy and I'm sure he loved her more then he could ever love me and I'm ok with that. I'm just sick and tired of going around in circles and having all of this extra stress in our relationship, it's going to make me go into early labour if he's not careful. I am trying to enjoy my pregnancy because believe me it's not happening for a long time again, but everything just seems to be going wrong. There is someone out there that doesn't want me to be happy.

Daryl came and sat next to me, it wasn't until then that I realised I was crying. I placed my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me rubbing soothing circles on my back "Beth I do want you here and I know that things didn't go how we planned them too but we're stuck with each other now. We're having a baby together and I do care about you. Despite what you think. I am trying my hardest here but it's hard and no matter what I do it's seems like I'm failing in some way" He explained.

I pulled back from him and wiped my eyes "You're doing great" I assured him with a small smile "You're doing a lot better then most daddy's out there right now. You could've stuck to your original decision to stay away but you didn't. You have been getting your life together and working hard, I'm very proud of you" I told him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm not doing anything special, I'm just doing what is right" He replied.

"Well whatever the reason… I'm glad" I said.

"Look I'm sorry if I made you feel like you wasn't welcome here or if you thought I didn't care about you. Things between Trudy and I were always bad and we used to argue all the damn time. When she was found that night, I knew the police were going to make me prime suspect number one. I want you to believe me Beth when I say I had nothing to do with it and I would never do something like that to a woman or anyone for that matter" He explained.

For the first time I could see the real pain in his eyes at being accused of doing it. It's clear that he loved Trudy and he would never do anything like that to anyone. I feel really bad about questioning him about it but what else was I supposed to do? I needed to know.

"I'm sorry too Daryl. I should've spoken to you about it properly but you understand that I had to know right?" I asked and he nodded. Good.

"Why don't we sit on the couch? It's more comfortable" He said as he stood up and held his hand out to me.

"Why don't we have an early night and go to bed?" I questioned.

Daryl helped me up from the floor and the two of us locked the doors and windows before heading upstairs together. I got changed into my pjs as Daryl just stripped off leaving his boxers on, the two of us got into bed and under the cover. I cuddled into Daryl and he didn't waste any time in wrapping his arm around me and making me feel comfortable. These are the times I want with Daryl, I like him more when he's sweet, caring and himself. I don't like the Daryl that is angry and mean.


	16. 20 Weeks

**16 And Pregnant  
Chapter 16 - 20 Weeks  
Beth Greene**

I am now 20 weeks pregnant and I had a scan tomorrow, the nurse told me last time that at the 20 week scan you can find out the sex of the baby. I want to find out, mainly so I can start getting organised and I can get clothes that are either for boys or girls. Daryl has said that he wanted to wait until the baby was born to know what the sex was, kind of like a surprise. It's not much of a surprise though to be honest… it's a girl or a boy. If we knew the sex of the baby then it would also help us chose a few names for the baby as well. We've been struggling with that a lot lately, every time I mention a name to Daryl he just doesn't seem that bothered about it. He doesn't really have a lot of interest in selecting a name. I have chosen the names I like, Jackson for a boy and Chloe for a girl. I have my heart set on these names but I would really like Daryl's input and to be involved.

We did sort things out with the Trudy situation and we have spoken about it a lot of times since but I still think Daryl is a little angry at me for bringing it up in the first place. It's clear that he doesn't like speaking about Trudy or what happened to her but I have known the guy 20 weeks, I don't know him as well as I should considering I'm having his baby. He avoids all sort of conversation that has to do with his past, he has told me more about his brother and tiny snippets about his parents. The only things he said about them is the stuff that I needed to know. I really want him to open up to me a little more but I get that Daryl is a private and closed off person, we really only talk when it's to do with the baby, my schooling or his job. I really hope life isn't like this forever because I really don't think that I could cope with it… it's driving me crazy already and we're only 20 weeks in.

Maybe I should try talking to Daryl when he gets home? Just be open and honest with him about everything and just hope that he comes clean to me and tells me what is bothering him so much. Of course I know that we will probably just end up arguing because that's what always happens, he won't want to talk about anything that hasn't happened in the last 20 weeks. I just mainly want to know why he wants to avoid any conversation about naming our baby, we need to decide on something together. I want a name that we both like. Although I have my heart set on Jackson or Chloe, he might not like either of those names and want something different altogether but until he opens up I won't know.

Speaking of Daryl… the front door opened and I closed my laptop down. He came and sat on the sofa next to me and placed his hand over my huge stomach "Evenin'" He said.

"Evening" I greeted back and gave him a kiss "How was work?" I asked.

"Tirin'. Did you get all your school stuff done?" He questioned.

"All done and sent off. I got the results from last weeks assignments and I got A's and B's in all of them" I informed him.

"Good girl, I really hope our baby has your brains" He commented.

"Speaking of the baby… I was thinking and we should really start thinking about names. I know I've got another 20 weeks but that's not a long time, we need to really speak about the names we like and what way we want to go with the names" I explained to him.

"Maybe later… I'm real tired" He replied.

"Why don't you wanna talk about names? We can't just have no names and call the baby 'it' for the rest of it's life" I stated.

"Oh my God! I have just come home from work and I'm tired. I don't want to think about anything right now let alone what name we're going to chose for the baby" He replied angrily and got off the sofa.

He stormed into the kitchen and started slamming doors and what not. He really was like a child sometimes. It wasn't like I was asking him to do something difficult and impossible, just sit here and have a conversation with me about what to name our baby.

It's best to just leave him when he's like this, let him have his little sulk and later on tonight when he's feed and bathed he will come to his senses and apologise, like he always does. This is why we never get anything done because he flounces off in a mood and I don't mention it again… this time I am putting my foot down and making him speak to me about this.

"Daryl" I called as I got up from the sofa and waddled into the kitchen, I stood in the doorway so he couldn't escape "We need to start thinking about this. If you have no names in mind right now, that's fine but at least pretend you're interesting in what our child is going to be called" I told him.

"I'm really not in the mood for this Beth" He told me.

"Tough" I replied.

"You're not havin' the baby this very second. I'm sure we can wait another 24 hours and then have a conversation about it when I'm not so irritated and tired" He said.

"Not this time. You keep putting this whole thing off and I don't know why" I argued.

"Because then it's more real!" He shouted "I am still tryna to get my head around you being pregnant and now you want to start with names and nurseries and clothes and everythin' else" He explained.

"You're scared" I accused.

"Of course I am! I am about to have this little person depend on me for everythin'! I have to grow up and change the way I live my life. I'm now a full time workin' man with a girlfriend and baby on the way. 21 weeks ago I was a single guy living a carefree life, I didn't work, I was drinking far too much. My life took a 360 when I least expected it and now I don't know what I'm doin'! I'm doin' my best for the both of you but I know you both deserve more. Namin' that little nugget inside you makes this all too real for me" He explained.

This whole thing was about Daryl being scared about becoming a father? I thought we had spoke about this and he agreed that he was being silly and things would be ok again. If I knew he still felt like this then I would have done everything I could have to make him feel confident in himself and ok again. Why doesn't he ever tell me about these things? I'm not sure if he's aware but I'm not a mind reader. Maybe this was all a little too much for him to take in, I get it was fast… I agree that we did move fast but we've done what we've had to for our baby.

Maybe I should just leave for a little while and give him some space. He clearly has a lot to think about, I want him to be ready when this baby comes and I'm going to need him in a good place. Right now it's obvious that he's not in a good place. I think there is more to this then him becoming a father, he has some deep seated problems with his brother and his parents and the decisions they have made. He should resolve them before this baby arrives, then he could be the best dad that I know he can be.

"Daryl I'm going to leave for a little while. You need to sort your head out and figure out what you want. It's obvious you're not happy right now so I'm going to give you the space you need and when you have everything figured you, you come find me" I told me.

"Don't do this again. Don't threaten to leave because the conversation isn't goin' as you want it to" He replied.

"It's not that Daryl. You need to figure out what it is you really want from you life, if you're not ready to have this baby then please tell me now and not when the baby is 5 and you walk out" I said.

"Beth I'm not ready for this baby and neither are you. You are 16 years old for cryin' out loud, you are doin' homework assignments and starting to learn about real life, neither of us are ready for a baby" He argued back.

"Just think about everything" I stated and with that I turned my back to him and made my way upstairs to pack the things I would need to cover me for a week or so. I would go and stay with my parents whilst Daryl thinks everything through. His mind is not in the right place to be caring for me and a baby, I do hope he comes around soon because 20 weeks is not a long time.


	17. A Message For You

**Hello you amazing people!**

 **First of all I want to send my prayers to everyone who has been effected by recent events, whether it be the devastating terror attacks or the terrible natural disasters. So many innocent lives were lost. It is times like when we need to stick together and support each other.**

 **Back to '16 and Pregnant'… there will only be a few more chapters of this story BUT there will be a sequel which will be uploaded hopefully in the new year. The sequel will be called 'Teen Mom' and I already have an idea of where I am going to go with it. I hope when it's posted you will all read it and enjoy it as much as you have this one. Between the end of this one and the beginning of the sequel I may be posting the odd one shot or posting other stories, so please keep an eye out for those. I have some amazing story ideas in mind and I am currently writing three other stories as well as the sequel to this one. There is so much going on right now and I can't wait for you all to see it.**

 **The support I have had for this story is overwhelming and you all have no idea how much it means to me. It's made me want to write more and post more stories for you all to read. I love opening my emails and seeing that my stories have got more reviews, favourites and follows. It always puts a smile on my face.**

 **Love you guys!  
Jade  
Xxx**


	18. Break Up

**16 And Pregnant  
Chapter 17 - Break Up  
** **Beth Greene**

I've been staying at my parents house for the past week and it has not been the most ideal situation. I forgot how busy this house was, there was always noise and chaos. When I was living with Daryl I had the house to myself all day whilst he was at work, the only noise ever on was the TV when I watched it. I've been waking up every morning since I got here at 5am or 6am because of the stupid animals making all sorts of stupid noises. Now don't get me wrong, I love animals as much as the next person but with my mood swings and restlessness it really was not the best of places to be. Thankfully my mom and dad understood and they have been trying to make me as comfortable as possible but nothing seems to be working. They know that the only thing that will cheer me up is Daryl coming to his senses and us making things up with each other.

I've been trying to call him and text him but he hasn't been answering. I was going to go to his place and speak to him about everything, I wanted to know if he's made his mind up about things or if he has been thinking about what I said. I know when I moved in with Daryl he did a lot for me and he is a good man, I'm not denying that but he has a tendency to shut me out and I don't like things like that. I don't like people keeping secrets from each other. I just wish that I knew what was going on with him. I know he's scared about becoming a father but does he think that I'm not scared to become a mother? I know between us the two of us can make it work and raise the baby well.

Daryl did come to the scan last week and I decided not to find out the sex of the baby. Daryl was already in a bad mood when he came to pick me up and I didn't want to argue with him or irritate him any further. Daryl got what he wanted and we do not know the sex of the baby. I have been debating on calling the doctor and asking them to just tell me the sex of the baby but it would be unfair for me to know and not Daryl. I just want this to be a happy time like it's supposed to be but it just seems that it's one drama after the other.

I haven't been the best of people and I know that. There are things I can do to change but I am under a lot of stress and pressure right now. Everyone is waiting for things to go wrong between Daryl and I. I am determined to make them work so that I can prove everyone wrong, I get that statistics are not on our side but I don't care about that. All I really want is for the three of us to live in one place together where we can just be a happy and normal family, like we planned. Was it really too much to ask?

My phone buzzed so I dropped my book on the bed, that I wasn't really paying attention too, I looked at the phone and saw that I had a text from Daryl… at long last;

 _Pick you up in 10_

Was that all? Where were we going? Did he want me to move back in with him? Did he want to go on a date to work things out? That message is vague and annoying. I don't like surprises and I wish he would at least tell me where we were going so I know what to wear.

The horn honked outside, I made sure I had everything I needed and left a note for my parents when the got back and left the house. Daryl was sitting in his truck and the passenger door was already open. I got in the truck and shut the door, I didn't even have time to put my seatbelt on before Daryl started driving down the driveway and towards the exit.

"You ok?" I asked him once on the main road.

"Fine. You?" He asked.

"I've been better" I replied.

The two of us sat in an awkward silence for a little while and then we pulled up to the local park. We got out of the truck and started walkin around until we reached a pond. I took a seat on one of the benches as my feet were starting to hurt. Daryl came and sat down next to me and we once again sat in an awkward silence for another 10 minutes.

"Well…?" I questioned.

"I thought about everything you said when you left. Look I know that we're having a baby together and I hope you know that I would do anything for that baby and I'm happy I'm about to become a father but… you also have to understand that I don't think the two of us are ready to have a baby and be together right now. We don't know each other all that well and we've been trying to make it work, we both have, I just think that sometimes it just doesn't work out" He explained.

"You don't want to be with me" I stated.

"Not right now" He answered "I'll be a father and I'll do what I need to do for the baby but right now, there's no future for the two of us" He said.

"I know I'm not an easy person to live with and I make things harder then they need to be but I'm under a lot of stress to finish school and become a mother. I know that you're under a lot of stress too by working and becoming a father but I really think that the two of us can make it work" I told him.

"No it can't. Not right now anyway, we're toxic together" He replied.

"Please Daryl, I don't want to be a single mother at 16" I pleaded.

"It's for the best" He said.

"It's easier for you is what you mean" I accused.

"This is why we can't be together. We snap too easily and we're too toxic together. I care for you so much, I know you're a good girl and you'll be a good mother. Maybe in the future the two of us will sort things out and we can be together again. I'm not saying we'll never be together again, I'm just sayin that I don't think it's the best thing right now" He explained.

"You should have just told me at the farm" I said and got up from the seat and started walking away from him. As soon as I stood tears formed in my eyes and rolled down my cheeks, I didn't have the energy to stop them so I left them and let them roll freely.

I reached Daryl's truck and decided that I wasn't going to wait for him so I called a cab. I didn't want to see Daryl right now. He knew how much I loved him and how much I wanted to make this work, I know that I'm not the perfect girlfriend but I wanted him to give me the second chance so I can prove to him I am worthy of being his girlfriend and not just his 'baby momma'.

The cab pulled up and I went straight home. The journey home was quiet and uneventful. We pulled up to the farm and I paid the man before getting out and making my way into the house and up the stairs to my bedroom. I slammed my door shut as a clear sign for everyone to leave me alone. I didn't want to hear from anyone right now, I just want to be left alone and start thinking about I am going to be a single mother. Yes I know Daryl will be there and he will have his nights and days alone with the baby but I will be raising this baby mostly on my own.

My phone buzzed and I did debate not looking at it but my curiosity got the better of me; it was another text message from Daryl;

 _I'm really sorry. If you or the baby need anything, let me know. I'll call soon._

I threw my phone across the room and starting crying uncontrollably. I laid down on my bed as it really hit me that Daryl dumped me. He doesn't want to be with me. I must be such a stupid idiot for believing that this was going to work and we were going to live happily ever after. Maybe I'm just not lovable. I don't blame him to be honest, it's not like I've got a lot going for me. I'm fat, I'm mean, I'm moody, I make him miserable and I don't even have a high school diploma.

* * *

 **Hello! There are only 3 chapters left. Please do not forget to leave a review and tell me what you think. I love hearing your comments and views, it makes me smile. Please also don't forget to follow and favourite because I also love it when you do that :) This story will probably be finished in a weeks time. I have the whole thing written and ready to be published. The sequel should be published in the New Year, I have started writing it.**

 **Thanks guys! X**


	19. Emergency

**16 And Pregnant  
Chapter 18 - Emergency  
** **Beth Greene**

It's been hard since Daryl broke up with me two weeks ago. The day after Daryl broke up with me he showed up at the house with all of my things, including the baby stuff. I told him to take some things back to his house for when the baby visits him and so on. Having him show up at my door was and seeing him knowing he didn't want to be with me was difficult. From then I decided that I didn't want to speak to him face to face, it was too hard and stressful and I have enough stress at the moment. I now only speak to Daryl through text message and we only spoke about appointments and baby related things. I never wanted this and I really did think that Daryl and I could work things out. He was everything I could want in a man and he is going to be a good dad, I know he is.

They haven't said it but I know my parents are more disappointed in my now more then ever. They were really hoping Daryl and I could work things out and I would end up married and we would make a proper family in their eyes but now I'm a single mother at 16. Shawn doesn't even speak to me anymore and I know they all blame me for the break up between me and Daryl. I know that I wasn't the best of girlfriends but like I said before, I am under a lot of stress right now. Daryl was the wrong person to take it out on but he was the closest person to me and you always lash out at those closest to you.

Since Daryl and I have split up I have thrown myself into my studies and focusing on making sure everything was ready for the baby. I haven't really spoken to anyone since we broke up, I don't want to speak to anyone. I was miserable and I wanted to be left alone. Even if I didn't want to be left alone I would be, no one speaks to me. My dad and mom make excuses to not talk to me, they tell me they're too busy and we'll talk later but we never do. Shawn is hardly home and when he is home he avoids me at all costs. Yesterday for example, Shawn was sitting in the kitchen drinking a coffee and I went in to make a sandwich, when he saw it was me he got up with his coffee and went upstairs with it.

The only person who speaks to me and makes the effort with me is Maggie. She has been doing her best to bring me out of my mood but I think we all know that I won't be ok until I've either got over Daryl and moved on OR Daryl and I work things out and get back together. She tried talking to me about baby names the other day and that just made me more upset as I thought back to the argument Daryl and I had about the baby names. Which he still hadn't spoken to me about by the way. I would never want to name our baby something that Daryl doesn't like, he'd resent me for it. I know he would.

* * *

 **Forward to 25 weeks pregnant**

I had a doctors appointment today and Daryl was coming to pick me up so we could go. I wasn't looking forward to seeing Daryl but I was anxious to get to this appointment. It wasn't a scheduled appointment, it was one I had made myself because I'm worried. For the past couple of days I haven't been feeling the baby move around and I just want to make sure everything was ok. Maggie called Daryl for me this morning because I didn't really want to talk to him and he promised he would take me. I've been reading online at what might cause the baby to stop moving and I'm not entirely happy with what I've read so far. None of it has been comforting.

A loud horn came from outside, I went to the window and saw Daryl in his truck waiting for me. I haven't seen him in a few weeks so I was nervous. I made sure I had everything I needed before going outside and getting into the passenger seat.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah" I replied looking out the window.

"What's goin on? Maggie said you're worried about the baby but she didn't go into what the problem was" He said as he pulled out onto the road.

"I haven't felt the baby move for a couple of days" I told him.

"Is that bad?" He questioned.

"I think so. Apparently babies normally stick to their normal habits, you know if a baby is more active at night then it will be throughout the pregnancy. If your baby is active whilst you're in the bath it will be for the whole pregnancy. I've tried everything but the baby don't seem to be moving" I explained.

"Right" He replied.

The rest of our drive was silent. We got to the doctors and Daryl walked behind me as I made my way towards the entrance, we told the receptionist we were here and she told me to go straight through to the doctors room because I was down as an emergency appointment. Daryl didn't seem to like the sound of that, he followed me as we went to the doctors room.

"Hi Beth. Tell me what's going on" She said to me and I explained to her what was wrong "Ok, I'm gonna do an ultrasound and get a look at the baby, see if we can find out what's going on. I do have to warn you, when we have serious problems like this it is more then likely that you'll be delivering early" She told me and I nodded. I got ready for the ultrasound and Daryl stood awkwardly next to me so he could see the screen "You said it's been a couple days?" She questioned.

"Yeah. I've tried everything but nothing seems to work" I told her.

"Ok. Just wait here a moment" She said and left the room.

That wasn't a good sign. I was hoping she would say that I was worrying for nothing and everything seemed fine. If she was going out there to get a second opinion or something then something was definitely wrong. I looked up at Daryl who looked more worried then I did "I'm scared" I admitted.

"Me too" He replied and his hand landed on top of my shoulder comfortingly.

The door opened and the doctor came back in with someone else "Hello, I'm Dr Michaels" He introduced and he shook Daryl's hand "I've been hearing that your baby hasn't been very active, I've spoken to your Dr here and after seeing the screen I'm afraid to tell you that we do have a big problem" He said and a tear slipped out of my eye "Your baby has it's cord wrapped around it's neck. We wouldn't normally make a big issue about it as the baby is not breathing through the nose or mouth at the time but getting oxygen from the umbilical cord, however, the umbilical cord seems to have a kink meaning your baby isn't getting a lot of oxygen" He explained.

"So what happens now?" I questioned.

"We're going to admit you and give you an emergency C-Section. Your baby cannot go on much longer on such little oxygen" He said.

The next two hours passed by in a blur. I was admitted to the hospital and taken straight up delivery and hooked up to lots of machines, there was a lot of people coming in to check on me and the baby, there was also a lot of beeping from different machines. Daryl started calling Maggie and my family for me so they could be here. He was keeping calm but it was just a front, I know how worried he really is. He went to the bathroom just after I got admitted and he came back with red eyes, he looked like he had been crying.

When my family arrived they were just as nervous and scared as I was. Maggie brought my hospital bag with her that had everything that I needed and she also brought some clothes for Daryl to change into if we were going to be here for a while. I was due to have my C-Section in an hour or so and the doctor said only 1 person could come in with me so I chose Daryl. My original plan was to give birth naturally with only Gas and Air and to have Maggie, my mom and Daryl there with me but it looked like that wasn't much of an option.

Dr Michaels came in and shooed out everyone who wasn't going to be at the birth, meaning my family had to leave and go to the waiting room "Ok, we're going to start getting you prepped and I just want you to know what's going to happen. I don't want you to be more scared or nervous as you are already. When the baby is born we will have to take the baby straight away and put the baby in an incubator, the baby will need a lot of help with breathing and feeding as your baby is not fully developed yet" He said and turned to Daryl "You can cut the cord if you wish" He said before continuing "Once we get you all stapled back up, you will be taken back to your room where I'm afraid you will have to stay on bed rest for a couple of days as you will be in a lot of pain, also in and out of consciousness. The baby will have to stay in the nursery in the incubator, we cannot remove the baby for a good month or so. Once you're healed you can go and see the baby but you won't be able to hold the baby I'm afraid" He explained and I started crying some more.

"When the baby is born, go with him or her to the nursery. I want one of us there at least" I told Daryl.

"If you want me to" He said.

"Yeah. I don't want our baby alone" I said.

"Ok. We're going to wheel you up there and make you numb so we can begin the C-Section" Dr Michaels stated.

* * *

 **OMG! I wasn't going to post another chapter today, I was going to spread the last few chapters out BUT the comments I got for the previous chapter were amazing! I love how we're seeing both sides. Some who were a little against Beth are now turning on Daryl for splitting up with her. I really love how much people are enjoying this. I have now completed writing 16 And Pregnant, I have started writing Teen Mom and I am taking on board all comments/advice for what you would like to see happen in Teen Mom. Not all comments/advice will make it in as I know where I'm sort of going with it but I would love to know what you want. Thank you so much for the reviews, please please please continue with the amazing reviews, favorites and follows.**

 **Jade  
Xx**


	20. A New Life

**16 And Pregnant  
Chapter 19 - A New Life  
** **Daryl Dixon**

I walked next to Beth as we entered the operation room once we had our scrubs and everything on. I was more then nervous about everything that was going on, when Maggie called this morning to say Beth had an appointment because she was worried about the baby I thought it was just Beth over reacting to something. I never thought it would be something this serious. My baby was in danger and I could see the worry on Beth's face, I couldn't show her I was worried because I need to be strong for her. She needs to know that I'm there for her despite everything that has happened between us recently. I know I probably could have handled things better but I just wasn't ready to start playing happy families with her. We didn't know each other well and I wasn't in love with her. I know she was in love with me and she wanted a family but I just want to concentrate on us being parents first before we take that next step. Everything just happened too quickly.

Beth was laid down on the bed and she was instantly hooked up to other machines and the doctor hooked her up to an IV which would help numb her stomach so they can begin the procedure. I was given a seat by a nurse and I took a seat next to Beth's head. She started crying and I grabbed her hand so she knew I was there. We didn't need to speak to each other right now, she just needed to know I was there and I was. I would always be there for her, she was the mother of my child. No matter what happens between us in the future I will stand by her and be there for her whenever she needs me. I hope she knows that.

I watched as the doctor got a pin and poked her stomach a little "Can you feel that?" He asked Beth.

"No" She replied.

"Good. We're going to begin. If you start feeling it then you must tell me instantly" He said.

"Ok" She replied.

"Don't worry. Everythin' will be ok" I told her quietly so only she could her.

I turned away when they started to cut her open. It's not that I was squeamish or anything but I think Beth would respect at least someone not looking at her like that. I know she's self conscious about herself, although she doesn't need to be because she is a very beautiful girl. She had a couple of stretch marks, they were barely noticeable but she hated them. I told her she was beautiful all the time when I saw her. She never believed me and she would always turn away from me and just before we split up she would get changed in separate rooms and close the door over when she was in the bath. She was one of the most attractive women that I've ever been with and I will probably never find someone as beautiful as her

"You will feel some tugging now but don't worry" The doctor said and I saw her face wince but she didn't call out in pain or anything.

"You're ok" I whispered to her and she gripped onto my hand.

"Daddy, want to come and cut the cord?" The doctor asked.

I turned to look at Beth who smiled softly at me "Go" She told me and I got up from my seat. I saw my baby but the baby wasn't crying. The doctor told me where to cut and I did, as soon as I did loud cries filled the room. I felt myself well up but I held back because I just needed to focus on Beth and the baby right now.

"Congratulations. You have a little boy!" The doctor said happily and held my son up over the sheet so Beth could see him, she smiled and then the baby was instantly taken by nurses.

I went back to Beth and held her hand "Go with him" She told me.

"I don't wanna leave you on your own" I said.

"He needs you. Your son needs you" She told me.

"He's got people with him right now. I just wanna make sure you're ok too" I said.

The doctor stapled Beth's stomach back together with 8 staples and he made sure she was pretty dosed up on pain relief as she was going to be sore after all of this. She had to stay in bed for two days minimum and stay in hospital for a few days until they were sure she had no infection and everything was healing as it should it. Once everything was done, Beth was wheeled back to her room and I went with her. She decided she didn't want to see her family right now, she just wanted to rest and not be around chaos which I understood.

"I'm gonna get some sleep, go and see him" She told me.

"Ok. I'll get some photos for you and I'll be back soon" I assured her and placed a small kiss on the top of her head and left the room.

I got down to the nursery and told the nurse who I was. She walked me over to the incubator and got me a seat so I could be comfortable "I know it looks a little scary but he's doing well. We've weighed him and he is only 1 pound 4 ounces. We have to keep him in the incubator until he's better, his lungs are not fully developed yet and that's why there are so many machines" She told me.

"Can I touch him?" I asked.

"You can hold his hand" She said.

I made sure my hands were clean and everything and put my hand through. His finger wrapped itself around little finger. Feeling my baby, just having that skin to skin contact was something completely different. I've never felt nothing like this in my life, this was my son. This tiny little human was my son and he depended on my for everything and I would be there for him. I'm not the best person and I've made tons of mistakes in the past but I will be there for him, every step of the way.

I got my phone out my pocket so I could get those pictures for Beth. I tried to get some without all the machines in the way because I didn't want to scare her. I wanted her to know that he was doing well and I would be there until she can go down there. I know she desperately wanted to see him but she had to rest and heal otherwise she can get an infection or make herself really ill which we didn't want to happen.

"Mr Dixon?" I turned around and saw the nurse there "There's a Miss Maggie and Mr Hershel here. They say they are apart of the family" She told me.

"Yeah that's Beth's sister and father, they can come in" I told her.

Seconds later Maggie came over to me with Hershel. Maggie started crying and Hershel looked a little tearful as well, Hershel patted my shoulder and Maggie smiled at me "He's so gorgeous. How is Beth?" She asked me.

"She's tired, when I left her she was sleeping. I think she's upset she can't be here but she understands" I said to them.

"How is the baby?" Hershel asked.

"Nurse said he's doin' well. His lungs not fully developed yet so the machines are helping him. He only weighs 1 pound 4 ounces" I said.

Maggie and Hershel left when the nurse told them visiting hours were over. Maggie promised to come back tomorrow evening and Hershel said he would come back when he can and to tell Beth to call him. I decided to go back and see Beth once they left, I had been sitting with him for a few hours and I wanted to check on Beth and speak to her about a few things.

I got to Beth's room and saw her laying in bed. She was awake but she was crying "Hey" I said softly to her so I didn't frighten her or anything.

She started wiping her tears as I came and sat in the chair next to her bed "Hi" she replied "How is he?" She asked me.

I got my phone out and started showing her photos of him and told her everything the nurse had told me. She started crying some more and I did my best to comfort her but I think she just needed to get everything out "How are you? What has the doctor said?" I questioned.

"I'm ok, I'm sore so they've upped the pain relief. It's going to make me drowsy but I'd rather be drowsy then in pain. He said the staples look ok and there are no signs of infection so far but they're going to keep an eye on it for a few days. They don't think I need a blood transfusion at the moment but they said things can change" I explained.

"I'm glad you're doin' good" I told her.

"I'll be fine. It's our son I'm worried about" She said.

"He's ok. The nurse said she would call me instantly if there was anything wrong. I just wanted to make sure you were ok" I said.

"We can't keep calling our son 'him' or 'he' we need to think of a name for him" She told me.

"I know" I replied.

"Thought about names you like?" She asked.

"The only name I can come up with that I like is Hunter" I told her.

"Hunter? I like it. Hunter Dixon" She said with a smile.

"What names you like?" I asked.

"I like Jackson… What about Hunter Jackson Dixon?" She questioned.

"If you're happy with it" I told her.

"I am. That's our sons name" She declared.

* * *

 **So... what do you guys think of the name? Like it? What did you think of the chapter as a whole? I am so excited to read your comments so make sure you all review when you've read! The next chapter is the last one of this story and the sequel Teen Mom will be posted in the New Year. It is being written as we speak. I cannot wait for you to read the ending. I think it's a chapter that everyone will have an opinion on. Just because I'm a nice person I'm going to let you read a little bit of what's to come in the next chapter...**

"You're the mom. You get to make all them choices and I have to stand by them. You want to live with your parents and let me see him only at weekends, there's not really much I can do bout it unless I go to court and I don' want that" He explained and looked down at Hunter.

"I'm not trying to be a bitch. You're the one that didn't want to be with me and live with me. I have to live somewhere and my parents are the only people that would take me in. I know you want to be around Hunter all day, every day but with the situation we're in it's just not going to happen. You're a great dad, I can't fault you" I told him.

"Then why does it feel like I'm being punished?" He questioned.

"You're not" I answered.

"I want more time with my son Beth. Weekends only for a few hours isn't good enough. He's my son too, I'm on the birth certificate, he has my last name… why do I only get a few hours a week?" He asked "Shawn will see my son more then I do and he dint even want you to have Hunter" He pointed out.

 **That is just a snippet of what is to come...**


	21. Home Sweet Home

**16 And Pregnant  
Chapter 20 - Home Sweet Home  
** **Beth Greene**

My beautiful baby boy Hunter Jackson Dixon is now 4 months old, fully developed and ready to finally come home. I was discharged from the hospital 4 days after giving birth to Hunter but I've been to the hospital every day since then and spent the days with my son. The first time I got to hold him I cried for half an hour and I had him on my chest, we had skin to skin contact and it was the best thing I've ever felt in my entire life. Daryl also had skin to skin contact and he even welled up at the fact. Daryl has been amazing since Hunter has been born, he took two weeks of work to be with the both of us every day but then he had to go back to work so he could afford to pay for the medical expenses which were quite expensive after everything.

To be honest I can't fault Daryl since Hunter's been born, he changed diapers, he's feed him, burped him, bathed him, put him to sleep and he's been so good to me too. He's been picking me up every morning before work to take me to the hospital to see Hunter then when he's finished work he'll come and stay with the two of us until it was time to go home and then he'll drive me home. He's been really supportive of me too. When I first came out of hospital he was always making sure I had everything I needed, he looked after me and focused all of his attention on Hunter and myself.

When he told me he didn't want to be in a relationship with him I thought he would be going out, meeting other girls and leaving me behind. I do feel bad that I didn't trust him but to be honest I didn't know him well enough to know what he would be like, that was our problem but I'm hoping this will help us get to know each other, get a real connection and then we can be a family. I do love Daryl and I want things to work out with him. He is the father of my son and he's a been an amazing father so far and a an amazing co-parent.

I've been thinking about Hunter coming home today and where I want to go with him. I don't want Daryl to miss anything especially a big event like his first night home but I didn't want to ask Daryl in case he said he didn't want me there. I couldn't leave Hunter there without me, I'd miss him too much and I don't want to miss out on his first night home either. If Daryl and I had worked things out then we would be getting along fine and living together, I wouldn't have to worry about any of this.

My daddy wants me to come home with Hunter as none of my family have really had the chance to see him where he's been in hospital and they've been working. Maggie's come round a lot but she also had her own life with work and Glenn. My mom has been round a few times with Shawn but they have the farm to tend to and I know how much hard work it is. My daddy's been coming round once a week but he only stays for a couple of hours before leaving. It's seems in a way that I've been left behind whilst they focus on their own lives, I know it's my own fault for being in this situation but it doesn't help the horrible feelings go away.

If I go back to my parents house was I just going to be left to cope alone? I know if Daryl was around then he would be able to help with night feeds and so on. That's the worst of it. Hunter was still really small at 5 pounds 3 ounces and he needs feeding a lot, I don't know if I'll be able to do all of it on my own. I'm not sure how things would with Daryl once we got home either. How often would Hunter and Daryl see each other? When will I be ok with leaving Hunter for the night so he can be with his daddy. Don't get me wrong, I don't think Daryl would do anything to hurt Hunter and I trust him 100% but coming to close to losing Hunter it's made me so protective over him. I don't like leaving him and when I'm at home on my own I cry myself to sleep most night because I don't have him there with me. Would Daryl mind if I was there when Hunter and Daryl had their time together? Do I sound crazy? Yes.

There was so many decisions to make and such little time to make all these decisions. I know either way people will get hurt.

Another complication was that Daryl's brother Merle was due to be released from prison in three days time. Daryl has told him not to come to his house but he has a feeling that Merle will show up, I don't know Merle but Daryl has told me about him. I don't think I would really want to be around when he's first released, he may got a bit crazy with the drinking and other things… I don't really want my son around all that and I know Daryl doesn't either. I don't know how things are going to work when Merle gets released, Daryl doesn't seem to want anything to do with him or have him around Hunter. I guess that's down to Daryl as he knows Merle better then I do.

I heard a horn outside and knew it was Daryl. I made sure I had everything before leaving myself and getting into Daryl's car "You ok?" He asked me.

"Yeah I'm better then I've been in a long time" I said "Are you excited to bring him home?" I asked Daryl.

"Yeah. I can't wait to drop him off at your place" He replied and he sounded sad rather then angry.

The two of us drove to the hospital in silence. Hearing how sad Daryl sounded made me sad, I didn't want anyone to be sad today of all days. Hunter was finally able to come home. When we pulled up to the hospital Daryl walked behind me as we made our way to the nursery. The nurse greeted us and walked us over to Hunter's cot, he was sound asleep and nurse gave me a sheet with all the information I would need, when he was last feed, changed and things like that. Daryl hung back whilst the nurse spoke and she noticed his odd mood too.

Nurse Camille has been the nurse assigned to us and she knew us pretty well. She didn't judge the situation we were in and she got on well with both of us, Hunter loved her too "Oh I'm gonna miss him" She said as she picked him up and cuddled him "He's such a good baby" She told me and I giggled a little "You bring him back here to see me young lady or I'll be showing up on your doorstep" She said.

"Of course I will" I promised as I took Hunter off her.

"I just need mommy and daddy's signature on the release form and we are all good to go" She told me.

Daryl and I signed the form and after another goodbye and thank you to Nurse Camille, Daryl and I made our way outside with baby Hunter in his car seat. Daryl made sure the car seat was secured and done properly before we drove off from the hospital.

"Daryl?" I asked.

"What?" He questioned.

"Can we go to your place?" I asked.

"If you want" He replied.

Once at Daryl's place he took the car seat off me and brought it into the house. He took Hunter out of the car seat and held him. Hunter didn't even wake up at the notion of being moved, in fact he snuggled deeper into Daryl as if knowing his daddy was going to protect him from the world.

"I didn't mean to make you sad" I told him.

"What you on about?" He questioned.

"When you picked me up, you said you couldn't wait to bring Hunter back to my place. I just wanted to talk to you about everything without people listening and interfering" I said.

"You're the mom. You get to make all them choices and I have to stand by them. You want to live with your parents and let me see him only at weekends, there's not really much I can do bout it unless I go to court and I don' want that" He explained and looked down at Hunter.

"I'm not trying to be a bitch. You're the one that didn't want to be with me and live with me. I have to live somewhere and my parents are the only people that would take me in. I know you want to be around Hunter all day, every day but with the situation we're in it's just not going to happen. You're a great dad, I can't fault you" I told him.

"Then why does it feel like I'm being punished?" He questioned.

"You're not" I answered.

"I want more time with my son Beth. Weekends only for a few hours isn't good enough. He's my son too, I'm on the birth certificate, he has my last name… why do I only get a few hours a week?" He asked "Shawn will see my son more then I do and he dint even want you to have Hunter" He pointed out.

"Where do you want me to go? I can't quit school, get a job and shitty apartment" I told him.

"I'm not sayin' quit school. I'm sayin' I want more time with him. What if it was the other way round, I had Hunter full time and only gave you a few hours a week with him?" He questioned. He had a point. I wouldn't like to only have a few hours a week contact with my son. He means to much to me and I know Hunter is Daryl's world. I just don't know what to do, I've never been in this sort of situation before so I don't know the best way to make it work for everyone. I love my son and I want Hunter to be as close with Daryl as I was with my daddy, I knew I could rely on my daddy for anything. I knew my daddy would do anything I asked him and I really was his baby "Well… How would you feel?" Daryl pressed.

"Ok you made your point" I replied "Can Hunter and I stay here tonight?" I asked.

"You can but what about tomorrow? It's not fair to me or him" He said.

"We'll work it out Daryl, I promise we will" I told him.

"How are we going to work it out?" He asked.

I was about to reply when Hunter started crying. Daryl got up and went to the kitchen for a few minutes and came out with a bottle and he was feeding Hunter. Maybe he was listening to Nurse Camille at the hospital after all "Daryl I really am trying to make this work, please don't argue with me and make it a lot harder. I want you and Hunter to be close and I want you to have regular contact with him but with us being together, it's not going to easy. You also have work and Merle coming home, I've got school to catch up on… it will be tough" I explained to him.

I wanted Daryl to know that I am not trying to make it difficult for him but when Daryl gets something in his mind it sticks. If he thinks I'm trying to block him and Hunter having a relationship then that's what he'll think, nothing I say or do will change that. Daryl said he didn't want to take me to court for visitation but I think that's where it's gonna end up, only because I know Daryl will not be happy with the visitation I give him… no matter what it is.

Hunter finished his bottle and Daryl burped him and Hunter fell straight back to sleep. I took him off Daryl so I could hold him for a little while. I know whilst Hunter and I are here I won't be getting to hold him much, Daryl will take over. I don't mind he looks after his son, like I said I can't fault him being a dad because he's doing everything. I think he'll take over at his place to prove a point, to prove that I should give him whatever time he asks for.

"You can come and see him at my place, you're not banned. I can come to yours if your home. I'm not saying you can't see him during the week. I just want what's best for Hunter and I know you do too. We're not in the ideal situation so we just have to work with what we have" I said.

"We don' have nothin'" He replied.

The day drew on and I called my parents and told them Hunter and I were staying with Daryl to spend a little time together before I come home and I don't get to see Daryl as much. My daddy wanted me to come home but he eventually said I could stay. I think they were hoping I would go there so they could see Hunter as they haven't seem him for a while and Daryl has seen him every day but it is Daryl's son. Hunter has only been home a few hours and people are already arguing about where he's going to be when he's going to be there. Daryl wants more time with him and my parents want me to live there with Hunter until I've graduated college and I have a job and afford to move out.

I thought they were gonna kick me out when I graduated high school but they agreed I could stay until college was over and I had enough money to settle on my own two feet. They didn't want me to struggle and that was their reasoning. Things are so different now between me and my family, when I first told them I was pregnant they wanted me to leave, my brother punched Daryl and I lived with Daryl and was in a relationship with him. A few months later Daryl and I have split up, the baby has been born, I've moved back in with my parents and nothing is going as I planned.

Some it was time for bed. Daryl bathed Hunter and dressed him for bed and gave him his last bottle of the night and burped him, I know Daryl had brought a crib that he had in his room. I was quite happy sleeping on the sofa for the night and then Daryl can bond and spend the night with his son, it's going to be a few days until he sees Hunter again.

"You can have the bed" Daryl stated.

"No it's ok. You spend the night with Hunter" I told him.

"It's his first night home. I'm sure you wanna spend the night in the same room" He said "For the night, you wanna just both have the bed? I got Hunter's crib all set up and everythin'. It will just be for tonight" He said to me.

"If you don't mind" I replied.

"It's fine" He replied.

Daryl locked up and turned all the lights off whilst I went upstairs to the bedroom. I saw a crib in the room planted right next to the bed. I laid Hunter down and covered him with the blanket so he was warm and cosy before I slipped off my clothes until I was left in my underwear and slipped into bed. I know nothing is going to happen between Daryl and I tonight, I don't think he'll mind me sleeping like this. He'll probably sleep in just his boxers. It was just comfortable to sleep like this, since being pregnant I get too hot when I sleep in clothes.

When Daryl came up he stripped down to his boxers and got into the bed behind me "Thanks for comin' here" He said and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"I wanna be here" I replied.

Daryl's arm snaked around me and he held onto me. I shuffled into him and I instantly relaxed, it wasn't until now I realised how much I missed this. To feel like I am loved and wanted, I sighed in content as Daryl, Hunter and I feel into a deep and comfortable sleep.

* * *

 **Well people this is the last chapter of this story BUT fear not… there will be a sequel called Teen Mom and it will be out in the New Year so keep an eye out for it. In the meantime also keep an eye out for a couple short stories and one shots that I will be publishing. I've got some good things coming up for you now.**

 **Please do let me know what you think of the story and what you would like to see happen in the sequel. I love hearing your thoughts and ideas! This story has 90 reviews so far, let's see if we can push it up to 100!**

 **Thanks!  
Jade  
Xx**


End file.
